Second Chances
by LonStarr
Summary: Claudia Zacchara is alive and was living in Italy with her two year old daughter, until she returns and makes a trip to Llandview were she runs into a heart broken Tomas. Can two heart broken people help each other or will people get in there way. First story ever please be nice
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: Ok this is my first story so be nice. Forget everything that is going on right no on the shows this is what i want to happen. Claudia is alive duh and Tomas is NOT with Blair. This is only for fun.

Disclaimer: **I do not own anything**. The actors/actresses own them selves. Don't get mad please

* * *

Second Chances

Tomas' P.O.V

She choose him. Blair choose Todd over me. She choose the man who murdered the father of her child in cold blood or tried to kill in cold blood. The man held me prisoner for weeks, forced me to confess to his crime, and lied to her for months, and she picked him. I should have seen this coming, no matter how many times I told her I loved her all she cared about was Todd Manning. She is positive that he's innocent, that he was framed and all she wants to do is clear his name, but I know better she still loves him and always will. I moved out of Tea's house after Victor was found, who would have thought he was alive all this time and his psycho mother was holding him captive. Anyway after he returned to his family I felt out of place. Tea tried to convince me to stay but it didn't feel right to be around such happy people and I was in such a foul mood. I moved into the Palace Hotel to be alone yet still close to my family not counting Baz whose in Paris with his mother. Tea and Dani try to cheer me up but I've spent most of my time in the Palace Hotel bar trying to drown my sorrows with tequila. The alcohol doesn't seem to be working tonight, maybe a walk in town square will clear my head.

Claudia's P.O.V.

I stepped off the plain with my year and a half year old daughter Miranda two hours ago. I've spent the last two years in Italy with my uncle Rudy after Michael ''killed'' me to protect his mother and baby sister. He didn't kill me just knocked me out. I woke up buried under dirt and had to dig my way out, thankfully Max and Milo(who I assumed buried me) didn't dig to deep. I let everyone believe I was dead and headed back to Italy. Three weeks later I found out I was pregnant with Sonny's child. I was happy and sad at the same time, happy I got another chance at having a baby but sad this was Sonny's child. After what he did to me on my birthday, after he called our little boy a mistake I want nothing to do with that man. I needed a change of scenery. It was time I came back to the states, I love Italy and my uncle but I needed a fresh start, I came back not as Claudia Zacchara but as Claudia Zangari. Claudia Zacchara is dead and I have to do everything I can to make it stay that way. Uncle Rudy told me about this little town called Llandview Pennsylvania, he told me it's a safe place for me and my daughter to stay were Sonny wouldn't find us. I checked into a place called the Palace Hotel about an hour ago. I thought it would be a good idea to take a walk with Miranda check out the town see what there is to do in this town. An hour later we sit by a fountain in the town square before I head back I want to take in the fresh air. This town is so different from Port Charles or Italy, so quiet so peaceful. I wonder how long that will last.

**Tomas' P.O.V. **I walking around with the cup of hot tea he purchased from the a coffee shop a few blocks back when his cell phone begins to ring.

Tomas: Delgado

Tea: Tomas, where are you we haven't seen you in days. You haven't been answering our calls, what's going on.

Tomas: Relax _pajarito_, I'm fine just wanted to be alone.

Tea: Tomas how long are you going to pine over Blair. She made a huge mistake by choosing to believe Todd is innocent but there's nothing you can do about it.

Tomas: I know it's just that, I told her I loved her gave her my heart but once Todd came into the picture I meant nothing to her.

Tea: I know _hermano_, but you'll get over her just give it some time.

Tomas: Your right as always.

(Tea laugh's on the other end of the phone)

Tomas: How are you feeling, how's my little niece or nephew doing.

Tea: We're fine now that their daddy's here.

Tomas: I'm happy for you Tea. I really am, I know me and Victor don't see eye to eye sometimes but if he makes you happy I can learn to deal with him.

Tea: Gracias Tomas, I hope this means we will be seeing you more often. I miss you.

Tomas: I miss you too, tell you what I'll stop by tomorrow and bring you some of Carlotta's flan

Tea: Thank you I will see you then. Bye

Tomas: Bye. (Tomas hears a click and the line goes dead)

Claudia and Miranda are sitting on a bench, Claudia's giggling at her daughter who's playing with her favorite stuffed tiger. Claudia notices how late it's getting all of there stuff together to head back to there hotel room. Claudia struggles to balance a one in a half year old on one hip, her purse, and a baby bag at the same time.

Tomas notices a woman having a little bit of trouble and wonders if he should go to help her. He decides not to till he hears, "Crap" and turns around to see that the woman has dropped her cell phone and is now trying to get it without dropping anything else. Tomas heads over to help her.

Tomas: Here let me get that.

Claudia: Oh um thank you.

Tomas: No problem, and hello there little one. (Tomas says to Miranda who begins to giggle and smile a toothless grin)

Tomas: She's adorable.

Claudia: Thank you.

Tomas: I haven't seen you around here before are you new to town.

Claudia: Is it that obvious.

Tomas: Yeah well it's a small town everyone kinda knows each other here. (Tomas says with a laugh)

Claudia: I can see that. Yeah I needed a break and thought this would be a great place to do that.

Tomas: Well Welcome to Llandview hope you enjoy your time.

Claudia: Why thank you. Well I should be getting this one of to bed. Thank you again.

Tomas: Your welcome. Hey I didn't catch your name. I'm Tomas Delgado.

Claudia: Well Tomas my name is Claudia Zacc….(No Claudia Zacchara is dead you are Claudia Zangari now)

Claudia: um Claudia Zangari, and this little girl is my daughter Miranda.

Tomas: Hello Miranda I hope you and your madre have a good time here.

Claudia: You speak Italian.

Tomas: Yea alone with Spanish, French, Russian, and German. And English of course.

Claudia: Impressive.

Tomas: Thank you. So were are you two staying.

Claudia: um a place called the Palace Hotel.

Tomas: Really so am I.

Claudia: Oh are you just passing through as well.

Tomas: No I live here but I prefer to stay somewhere small rather than live in one of the huge houses they have here.

Claudia: Yeah I've noticed that, do they not believe in small houses or just mansions.

Tomas: I guess so.

Both Claudia and Tomas hadn't noticed that they had began walking until they arrived at the entrance of The Palace.

Claudia: Well were here. It was nice to meet you Tomas.

Tomas: You too Claudia. And it was nice to meet you miss Miranda.

Both head to the elevator to go to there rooms unaware that they are actually on the same floor. Once they hear the ding that lets them know they have reached there floor both head in opposite directions to there rooms.

Claudia's Room

Claudia's P.O.V

Who was that about. I wasn't suppose to tell anyone who I was, but there was something about this Tomas guy that I couldn't put my finger on. I got the same feeling I had when I first met Sonny all those years ago. (And look how well that went) Claudia puts Miranda down to sleep and sits on the couch with her laptop and begins to learn more about Tomas Delgado.

Tomas' Room

Tomas' P.O.V 

Tomas is pacing back and forth in his room wondering why he couldn't get her out of his head.

Tomas: Stop it Tomas. She has a daughter, she's probably happily married to some successful guy and is only staying here for the night.

He still wasn't convinced. What was it about this woman that is sticking to him like this. Sure she was incredibly beautiful, but women who are actually interested in me have never gotten to me like this. Except for Blair… And that turned out so well right. This is one of the times I wish I had my CIA contacts so I could find out about this Claudia Zangari. Oh well there's always Google.

Next Morning

Tomas' P.O.V

It's 5:33 in the morning, I've been up all night trying to find something, anything on Claudia and I haven't come up with anything. I should get some sleep before I head over to Tea's but decided to head down to a coffee shop for some caffeine.

Claudia's P.O.V

5:45 time to get up, take a shower get ready and get breakfast ready before Miranda wakes up. She was up till 3:30 trying to learn more about this Tomas fellow. His parents came from Puerco, he has two siblings, went to Julie Art and has spent many years traveling Europe playing the piano. Not really the bad boy now is he. I need to get him off of my mind maybe me and Miranda will go out for breakfast this morning.

No Ones P.O.V 

It's now 6:00, Claudia and Miranda walk out of there Suite heading down to have a early breakfast. Claudia is holding Miranda on her hip and is walking to the elevator to go down. She wasn't paying attention when the elevator doors opened.

Both: Oops

Claudia and Tomas walk right into each other which causes Claudia to again drop her cell phone. Which Tomas picks up and hands back to her again.

Tomas: I seem to be doing this a lot. (he says as he hands her, her phone.)

Claudia: Thank you again, sorry about walking into you I wasn't paying attention to were I was going.

Tomas: Its ok I wasn't either so I'm just as much to blame.(He says with a smile that makes Claudia's knees to wobble a little.)

Claudia: SO your up early.

Tomas: As are you, and how is this lovely little girl doing.

Claudia: She's fine were just heading out to get some breakfast.

Tomas: Got any place in mind.

Claudia: No I thought were could just walk around till I found a place. Why do you have any suggestions.

Tomas: Actually I do. Two actually. One the Buenos Dias which a good friend of mine owns and if you feel like lunch there's a place called Roddie's that another friend of mine owns.

Claudia: wow are you friends with all of Llandview.

Tomas: No I grew up with Carlotta's sons she owns the Buenos Dias, and I got to know John because I had to see him quite a lot, he's a cop. (He tries to suppress a smile but it doesn't work)

Claudia: Wow.

Tomas: Yeah I know. Well if you go to Roddie's you have to get the fries, and if you got to Buenos Dias you have to have Carlotta's famous flan.

Claudia: I'm sorry flan?

Tomas: You've never had flan! You have to try it. It's so incredible. And actually I'm heading over there to pick up some for my sister if you would like to join me.

Claudia thinks about it for a while before answering.

Claudia: I'd love that. How about you little missy you wanna go and get some flane.

Tomas: Flan.

Claudia: Sorry flan.

Miranda starts giggling and outstretching her arms wanting to be held by Tomas. This caused Claudia's eyes to bulge. Miranda has never acted like this with anyone before especially a man, she didn't even let uncle Rudy hold her so this is new.

Claudia: I'll take that as a yes. (Claudia says with a laugh)\

Tomas: (Holding out his hands) may I.

Claudia: Sure: (She puts her daughter in his hands and for the first time she totally trusts someone to hold her daughter.)

Tomas sways with Miranda in his arms making her laugh and she has her arms wrapped around his neck. This causes Claudia to smile as she watches her daughter actually enjoy a mans company. The three of them head out to breakfast and are laughing the whole walk there. Before they know it they are at the Buenos Dias looking over the menus when Tomas notices someone he knows walk into the diner.

Blair: Hello Tomas.

Tomas: Hello Blair( He says coldly)

Blair: Tomas you know I didn't mean to hurt you can't we still be friends.

Tomas: I don't think now is the best time to have this conversation Blair.(He says looking at Claudia who is holding Miranda closely to her side.)

Blair: Your right, I apologize for interrupting.(Blair turns and heads to the counter to pick up her order and leaves)

Claudia: Friend of yours.

Tomas: huh I wish, Ex-girlfriend.

Claudia: I know how that is. (A image of Sonny flashes in her head but she forces it out)

Tomas: Yeah it sucks.

Claudia: So what did she do to you.

Tomas: You really want to know.

Claudia: Try me.

Tomas: Ok I tell you, you tell me about you.

Claudia: Deal.

A waitress comes takes there orders and a few moments later comes and hands them there food. Claudia and Miranda have Blueberry pancakes and Tomas has his favorite huevos rancheros. Claudia cuts Miranda's food into small pieces and tries to feed the little girl, but Miranda just pushes the spoon away and grabs the pancake bites with her hands to eat making her hands and face sticky with syrup. This makes Claudia and Tomas laugh at the stubborn infant.

Claudia and Tomas finish up there food when a waitress walks over and Tomas orders two flans to go and two for him and Claudia. A short time later the same waitress returns with his order.

Tomas: Ok( he takes a spoon with flan on it and moves it close to Claudia's mouth) Your first taste of the best flan in the world.

Claudia hesitates at first feeling that she to old to be hand feed but one look at Tomas' eyes made that silly thought go away. Claudia opens her mouth and is surprised at the taste of the dissert.

Claudia: Oh my God, that is delicious.

Tomas: I told you, this is the best item on the menu in my opinion.

Claudia: So you still haven't told be about this Blair woman.

Tomas: Ok do you want the long version or the short version.

Claudia: um short.

Tomas: Ok. Blair found me in Paris from a painting I did of her a few years back off of a photo I found. (Tomas starts off not wanting to get into the whole story of how he got the photo.)

Tomas: Then she returned to the states and I returned to find her again. Anyway we started dating and I told her I loved her.

Claudia: And she didn't feel the same way.

Tomas: No she did she told me she loved me.

Claudia: Then what happened.

Tomas: Todd Manning happened.

Claudia: And Todd Manning is…..

Tomas: He's her Ex-husband.

Claudia: Oohhh.

Tomas: Anyway he came back in her life and at first it was fine until he thought it would be a great idea to murder his twin brother, kidnap me, and frame me for his murder.

Claudia: Are you serious, that's horrible.(Wow that's something my family would do)

Tomas: Oh it gets better. After proof was found that I was innocent and Todd was to blame, Blair took Todd's side claming he was innocent and she was going to prove it.

Claudia: Oh my God is he in prison now.

Tomas: Well it's a little complicated, you see as it turns out he didn't really murder his brother just shot him. He's still alive so Todd's only being charged with attempted murder, kidnapping, and unlawful imprisonment.

Claudia: Well I'm glad no one was killed but I hope he goes down for what he did, would any lawyer even represent him.

Tomas: Well Blair hired the second best lawyer in Pennsylvania.

Claudia: Second best, who would be the first. (Claudia says with a little laugh)

Tomas: My sister, Tea Delgado.

Claudia: And I assume she didn't want the job because of what he did no you.

Tomas: That and the fact that the man Todd shot was her husband Victor Lord Jr.

Claudia: Really! Wow

Tomas: Yep she's misses Tea Delgado Lord… Actually her full name would be Tea Delgado-Manning-Manning-Rayburn-Manning-Manning-Lord.

Claudia begins laughing uncontrollably which makes some people start to stare at her, soon Tomas also starts laughing.

Claudia: Wait a minute. She was also marred to Todd Manning and four times,(Tomas nodded yea) Tomas: Well yes and no.

Claudia: What do you mean.

Tomas: She was only marred to Todd Manning twice the other two are complicated.

Claudia: Your whole life seems complicated.

Tomas: What about you. I told you about me now it's my turn to know about you.

Claudia: What do you want to know.

Tomas: Where were you before you came to Llandview.

Claudia: I was in Italy with my Uncle.

Tomas: Really, and what made you leave a wonderful place like Italy to come to Llandview.

Claudia: I loved Italy but it was time for me to come back, have a fresh start with Miranda.

Tomas: And you came by yourself.(Tomas asked hoping she would say yes, that she wasn't married or had a boyfriend.)

Claudia: Yep just the two of us.

Tomas: If you don't mind me asking, where is Miranda's father.

Claudia thought about the question she couldn't tell him the truth but for some reason she also couldn't lie to him. Finally she came up with some thing that was neither the truth nor lying.

Claudia: Miranda's father was a very dangerous, lying, cheating, excuse of a man. I left him before I knew I was pregnant so he doesn't know about her and I plan on keeping it that way.

Tomas looked into Claudia's eyes and could she pain in them when she spoke about this man. This made him think of Baz how he didn't know he was his father for 18 years, and how angry he was for not knowing at first. But now he knows his mother was just trying to protect there son because of his job.

Claudia looked at Tomas an wondered if he was going to lecture her like her aunt did about how a father should have the right to his kids as much as a mother does.

Tomas: Well if he's as bad as he sounds he doesn't need to know about this beautiful little angel.

Claudia: Oh he is, she's much better off without him in her life. Do you have any kids.

Tomas: Yes I have an 19 year old son named Sebastian but he prefers Baz and he lives in Paris with his mother.

Claudia: That must be hard on you not seeing him.

Tomas: Yeah it is but I can't control what he does so I have to learn to deal.

Claudia looks down at her watch and notices the time 10:19.

Claudia: Oh My God we've been here for five and a half hours I'm surprised they haven't come kick us out yet.

Tomas: Oh wow I am going to be in trouble, I was suppose to be at my sisters at 9:30.

Claudia: I'm so sorry I've made you late(Claudia begins gathering her stuff and reaches for her wallet to pay the bill.)

Tomas: I got it, it can be a welcome to Llandview present.

Claudia: Are you sure because I can pay for it you know.

Tomas: I know but I was raised to be a gentleman and if my sister was here and I didn't pay she would scream at me in three different languages.

Claudia: That's funny I was raised to be independent and never let a man do something for you.

Tomas; Well how bout this next time you can pay.

Claudia: Next time, now who said there would be a next time.(Claudia says with a smile and a raised eyebrow)

Tomas: Well I was hoping there would be I enjoyed your company and your daughter thinks I'm hilarious.( Tomas laughs so does Claudia and Miranda)

Claudia: I would love to see you again.

Tomas: Great, how about tonight, there having a light show in town square and I think you and Miranda would like it.

Claudia: That sounds great we'll see you then.

Tomas: Great, see you at 6:00 then um what's your room number.

Claudia: 604

Tomas: Ok see you then, bye miss Miranda (Tomas says waving to Miranda who begins to whine a little watching Tomas walk away)

Claudia: You really like him don't you(Claudia says talking to Miranda)

Well you know what mommy does to.

Tomas walked up to the Manning/Lord estate and prepares himself for an angry pregnant woman who's mad at him for being late.

Tea: Tomas where have you been I've been worried about you, you were suppose to be here over an hour ago, and you didn't pick up your cell phone again. I called the hotel and they said they saw you leaving with a woman and a baby, Tomas What is going on. Does this have to do with Blair cause…

Tomas: Calm down I'm fine I just forgot what time it was and no I what I was doing had nothing to do with Blair.

Tea: Then what were you doing.

Tomas: I was having breakfast. (Tomas said truthfully)

Tea: Really breakfast for 6 hours the hotel said you left at 6:30 and that you left with a woman and a baby, so what's that about.

Tomas could tell the lawyer in his sister was coming out had there was no way he was going to get out of this so he might as well tell her the truth.

Tomas: Yes I left the hotel at 6:30 and yes it was with a woman and a baby, that's who I was having breakfast with.

Tea: Who is she and why were you having breakfast with her for 6 hours.

Tomas: I met her last night when I was walking in town square, her name is Claudia and her daughters name is Miranda. We talked a little last night and I found out she is staying at the Palace, same floor as me actually. Anyway I ran into her again this morning and they were off to get breakfast and asked me if I recommended anyplace so I told her about the Buenos Dias and that I was on my way there to pick up some flan and invited her to come with me. We were talking and I lost track of time so I'm sorry if I made you worry.

Tea: I'm sorry I overreacted. It's just after the whole Todd think I'm scared something will happen to you.

Tomas: It's ok. Hell if it was me and you were late I would have been doing a hell' ova lot more then just calling around I'd have a search party looking for you all over town.

Both start to laugh as they sit on the couch and Tea starts to eat the flan Tomas brought her.

Tea: So tell me about this Claudia woman.

Tomas: I was wondering how long it would take for your noisiness to come out.

Tea: I'm not being nosy I just want to know a little bit about her.

Tomas: Ok! Her name is Claudia Zangari she had a one and a half year old daughter named Miranda, she has spent the past two years in Italy with her uncle and was looking for a fresh start so she came to Llandview to get away from everybody.

Tea: And!

Tomas: And that's it.

Tea: That's it 6 hours and that's all you know what were you two talking about.

Tomas: Me mostly and when we started talking about her I noticed the time and had to leave, but I'm seeing her again tonight at the light show.

Tea: Two dates in one day, not bad big brother.

Tomas: It's not a date I'm just showing her around town.

Tea: umh sure!

Tomas: You know what eat your flan.

After a while of talking about everything (except Blair and Todd) Tomas leaves so Tea can get some rest and tells her he promises to see her more.

Claudia's Room

Claudia started getting ready at 4:30 both girls were ready at 5:45 after showering changing three times doing her hair and bathing and dressing Miranda. Claudia was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with black skinny jeans and of course her signature red stilettos. Miranda was more colorful wearing a white short sleeve shirt with blue jeans and white guess sandals. Claudia has her hair curled half up and half down while Miranda's jet-black hair was down with little white bows in it.

Both were sitting on the couch waiting for Tomas to arrive.

Tomas arrives at Claudia's door at 5:56 after stopping at a floral shop and picked up some snapdragon flowers, his sisters favorite flower. Hopefully Claudia likes them. He stopped by a toy store and picked up Miranda a stuffed Tiger, similar to the one she is always holding on to. Tomas was getting ready to knock on the door, but before he did he gave himself another once over making sure he looks ok. Tomas is wearing black strait pants and a blue button up shirt. Finally he knocks on the door and patiently waits for her to answer.

Claudia: Hey( Claudia says with a smile looking over Tomas Damn he is gorgeous)

Tomas: Hi these are for you and this is for Miranda( Tomas hands over the flowers and the tiger to Claudia his eyes looking over her body God she looks amazing)

Claudia: Aww that was so sweet of you.(Claudia heads in followed by Tomas. She heads to the kitchen to put the flowers in some water before turning to Miranda who is in a playpen holding her stuffed tiger.

Claudia: Look baby girl, look what Tomas brought you a _tigre _

Miranda looks at the stuffed animal in her mother hand and then down at the one in her hands, Tomas comes over to the playpen and begins playing with the little baby.

Tomas then takes the tiger from Claudia's hand and shows it to Miranda. Instantly she drops the tiger in her hand and grabs the one in Tomas' hands.

Claudia: Wow I think that is the first I've seen her awake and not holding onto that stuffed animal.

Tomas: She's is so adorable, so are you guys ready to go.

Claudia: Yes we are. ( Claudia goes over to the couch and grabs her purse and Miranda's baby bag. Then she goes over to the corner and grabs her stroller and places Miranda in her set, strapped her in and places the baby bag in the bottom slot.)

Claudia: You ready.

Tomas: Yep the show begins at 6:15 so we should be heading down.

Claudia and Tomas head to the elevator to go down. Once on the ground floor they head outside and head to town square. Town square was packed with people. Everyone had come out to watch the lights. Tomas had found a great place just out side of town square on a hill. They were the only ones there so it was nice and quiet.

Claudia: So why are we out here, I thought the show was in Town Square.

Tomas: It is but this way we can have a better view without the people.

Tomas take out a blanket he had packet and he purchased some bottled waters and some snack foods for Miranda.

Claudia: I thought I was suppose to pay this time( Claudia says playfully)

Tomas: Sorry I forgot guess that means you'll just have to go out with me again.( Tomas smiles and Claudia begins laughing)

Claudia: Your sneaky Mr. Delgado.

Tomas: I try.

Soon after the light show begins. The sky is illuminated with fireworks. The show last 30 minutes and soon everyone started clearing out.

Claudia: Wow that was amazing.

Tomas: Yea it was great, so would you and Miranda like to join me for a Roddie's burger.

Claudia: umh sure that sounds great, I'm paying this time.

Tomas: If you insist.

Claudia's P.O.V

It's been four months since Tomas took us to the light show, and we have seen each other everyday since. Now Miranda isn't the only one who can't wait to see him. But today is something new, he wants me to meet his sister. I've never been good with talking to other woman I hope I don't mess this up. I really like Tomas, even though I wasn't meaning to get close to him I did and now I don't want to be without him.

(Knock Knock)

Claudia: Hey you're here.

Tomas: Yep are you ready to go.

Claudia: As ready as I'm going to be ( Claudia said in a hush tone)

Tomas: Hey if you don't want to do this, you don't have to go, if it makes you feel uncom…

Claudia: No I'm fine, I can do this its just that. I've never been good at talking to other women, for some reason they don't like me, and I don't know why.

Tomas: Huh women don't like you, well it can't be your take not crap attitude, or your astonishing good looks. I got it maybe it's your shoes. ( Tomas says with a smile laughing)

Claudia makes a gasping noise and looks down to her shoes.

Claudia: What's wrong with my shoes.

Tomas: Nothing I was joking don't worry.

Claudia: No now I need to go change my shoes. ( Claudia starts to head towards her room but Tomas gently grabs her arms bringing her towards him holding her close)

Tomas: Hey you look perfect I was just trying to get your mind off of meeting Tea.

Claudia: Well it didn't work, what if she hates me Tomas.

Tomas: Why would she hate you.

Claudia: Cause you're her older brother, I bet she would think no one is good enough for you.

Tomas: Actually when I was dating Blair she though I wasn't good enough for her. ( Tomas says with a laugh)

Claudia: What that is ridicules. You deserved so much better than Blair Cramer, you deserve a hell ova lot better than me. ( Claudia looks down at her feet not wanting to meet his eyes)

Tomas: Hey don't say that,(Tomas brings his hands up to her chin making her look into his eyes) You are wonderful, you and Miranda are the best thing in my life right now, if you hadn't of shown up when you did who knows were I would be now. So I don't ever want to hear you say your not good enough.

Neither knew it but they were both leaning into each other. There mouths now only inches away from each other. As soon as there lips met a shock went throw there bodies. There first kiss was amazing. They both stepped back looked at each other and smiled. They were interrupted by a small cry, letting them know that Miranda was awake and ready to go.

Claudia: Hey little baby, are you ready to go meet Tomas' sister.

Miranda starts laughing and jumping up and down in her crib.

Tomas: Oh yea she's ready. Aren't you _preciosa nina._

Claudia: Ok we should get going the sooner we go the sooner we can get it over with.

Tomas: Don't sound so enthusiastic about it.

Claudia: Whatever.

The three of them head out to meet Tea and her family at the her house. Tomas wanted to meet somewhere more public but Tea insisted they meet there. Once in the car Tomas could tell she was nervous, he was about to try to comfort her when his cell began to ring.

Tea Calling

Tomas: Hey Tea were on our way, we should be there in…..

_Tea talking on the phone._

Tomas: WHAT! THEY LET THAT BASTERD OUT ON BAIL.

_Tea talking on the phone_

Tomas: I'm on my way, I'll be there as soon as I can.

Tomas hangs up the phone and turns to look at Claudia

Claudia: Tomas what's going on, is everything ok.

Tomas: Todd got out on bail, he is at my sisters house demanding to see DanI and Jack. Victor doesn't want him anywhere near his family and neither do I. Look I have to go make sure they are ok, if you don't want to be in the middle of all this then…

Claudia: Tomas don't worry about me just think about your sister and getting there quickly.

Tomas: Ok

10 minutes later Tomas pulls into Tea's house and starts running up to the house, with Claudia close behind.

Todd: YOU CAN'T KEEP ME AWAY FROM MY KIDS.

They hear Todd scream and start running faster. When they get to the house they see the door is kicked in and Todd is in the house trying to get upstairs were they assume the kids are. Victor is using his body as a barricade preventing Todd from going up.

Tea: YOUR "KIDS'' WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU TODD.

Tomas: Todd, (Tomas says getting Todd's attention) I suggest you leave now.

Todd: I'm not going anywhere until I talk to my kids. Tea you know my kids mean everything to me why are you trying to keep me away from them.

Tea: I didn't do anything, you lost the kids when you thought it would be wise to murder Victor and….

Todd: I didn't kill Victor he's still alive see( Todd points to Victor who is still firmly standing in front of the stairs, protecting HIS family from Todd)

Tea: You still shot him, and you kidnapped Tomas kept him away from us for week and forced him to confess to shooting Victor. And you are wondering why we don't want you near our kids.

Todd: THET ARE MY KIDS TOO. (Todd yells scaring Miranda which just adds to Tomas' anger) And DanI and Starr are over 18 they can make there own decisions.

DanI: You know what Todd your right. ( DanI says from the top of the stairs)

Tea: DanI go back to your room please. ( Tea begs)

DanI: No mom he's right, I can make my own decisions, and you wanna know what I decide. I've decided I want nothing to do with you Todd, you are in no way my father and never will be.

Todd: Please don't say that DanI.

DanI: I believed you, I defended you to Jack, to my mom, to everyone, I believed you were innocent, and you lied to me, to all of us. I hope you rot in hell.( DanI then heads back upstairs)

Todd: You did this you turned my kids against me you bitch. ( Todd screams at Tea)

Tea: You did that Todd you lost them the moment you pulled the trigger.( Tea says as she moves to stand by Victor)

Todd: Your going to pay for this all of you.

Tomas HEY! ( Tomas screams as he grabs Todd and throws him onto the floor, standing over him he says.)

Tomas: If you value your life you won't threaten my sister, then next time you come here you won't have to worry about the trail because I WILL kill you, do you understand.

Todd: What Tomas you ganna throw me in prison for another 8 years.

Tomas: Don't tempt me, now leave and don't come back.

Todd leaves and everyone relaxes.\

Tea: Thank you Tomas, I've never seen him like that.

Tomas: Don't worry about Todd if he wishes to continue breathing he'll stay away from you.

DanI: Mom, Dad is he gone,( DanI yells from her room)

Victor: Yes sweetie he's gone, you guys can come down now.

DanI, Jack, and Sam come down the stairs. Jack looks at the broken door and becomes angry.

Jack: How the hell could anyone let that guy off on bail.

Tomas: That's what I would like to know.( Tomas says still visible angry)

Tea: His lawyer argued that he wasn't a flight risk because he has ties to the city.

Tomas: The kids.

Tea: Yes, but with Starr in L.A. and DanI, and Jack not speaking to him, those ties don't mean much anymore.

Tomas: I hope he jumps bail, and he leaves us the hell alone.

Tea: Tomas, as much as I would love that to happen I want Todd in prison for what he has done to us.

Tomas nods his head then turns his attention to Claudia and Miranda.

Tomas: Hey are you guys ok. ( Tomas asks Claudia who is gently swinging Miranda back and forth)

Claudia: Yeah were fine a little shocked up but that's it. You weren't kidding when you said he was crazy.

Tomas: Yeah I just hope he doesn't do something stupid and put anyone in danger.

Claudia: You think he would do that.

Tomas: Yeah I do.( Tomas looks over to Tea who is sitting on the couch, Victor and DanI on either side, Jack and Sam are sitting at the table looking at Sam's Spiderman comic books.

Claudia: Tomas maybe I should go, your sister has had a LONG day. Maybe we should do this another day.

Tea: Not a chance( Tea says obviously she was eavesdropping on there conversation) Your already here might as well get it over with right, ( Tea says with a smile)

Tomas: Are you sure your up to this Tea, maybe you should rest.

Tea: Oh I'm fine it takes a lot more than one of Todd's temper tantrums to get to me, so come sit.

Tomas leads Claudia over to an arm chair to sit and sits right across from her in another chair.

Tea: Claudia this is my husband Victor, my daughter Danielle and my step-sons who I think of as my sons Jack and little Sam.

Claudia: Hello, this little girl here is my daughter her name his Miranda.

DanI: Aww she's so cute, can I hold her.

Claudia: Sure, she loves it when she gets all the attention.( Claudia hands her daughter over to the young adult)

Tomas: Sorta like her mama does.( Tomas says with a laugh)

Claudia: Hey be nice.

Tomas: Sorry.

Tea watches them closely and likes the way her brother is happy again.

DanI: Hello there cutie you are so cute. How old is she.

Claudia: She will be two in August.

Victor: She looks like Hope a little except for the hair. ( Everyone starts to laugh except for Claudia)

Claudia: Um who's Hope.

DanI: My sisters four year old daughter.

Claudia: Oh.

Tea: So Claudia, were are you from.

Claudia knew this was coming so she had to make up a story, she had her uncle make up a background for her incase she needed it.

Claudia: Well I was born in Clovis California but went to live with my uncle in Milan when I was 16.

Tea: And you've been there since then.

Claudia: No I came back about 4 years ago.

Tea: Is that when you met Miranda's father.

Tea could see when she mentioned Miranda's father Claudia's eyes grew darker and sad.

Tea: I'm sorry I didn't mean to be nosy.

Claudia: No it' ok, it was a long time ago I'm over it. Yes I met her father then, he was sweet and charming at first but things aren't always what they seem.

Tea: What do you mean.

Claudia: He was in a very dangerous business, being with him was like always having a target on my back, he was only with me for business reasons I guess and lets just say, I wasn't the only one he was charming. So I left him and moved back to Italy with my uncle and found out I was pregnant we Miranda.

Tea: So he doesn't know about her.

Claudia: No he doesn't I thought it would be safer for her if he didn't know about her.

Tea: But..

Tomas: Uh Hum( Tomas clears his throat throwing Tea a look telling her not to go there. He know she was going to tell Claudia that a father should know if they have kids because of what happened with Ross and Todd.)

Tea nods and clears her throat.

Tea: What about you parents.

Claudia: My parents divorced when I was 7 and my mom died soon after. And my father died a few years ago.

Claudia knew she was lying but she couldn't tell them the truth, and to tell the truth she wishes her father had died.

Tea: I'm sorry for your lose.

Claudia: Thank you.

Tea: Do you have any brothers or sisters.

Claudia: I have a half brother named Johnny, we haven't seen each other in years.

Tea: Are you guys not close.

Claudia: No we were very close when we were younger but, he hated Miranda's father so when I was with him he didn't take it so well.

Tea Huh, now who does that remind you of. (Tea laughs and looks at Tomas)

Tomas: Hey, yeah that's true. ( Tea and Tomas start laughing, Victor roles his eyes and DanI was still playing with Miranda, but Claudia looked confused)

Tea: When Tomas found out Victor and I were married he wasn't to happy.

Tomas: He tried to have me deported. (Tomas says laughing)

Tea: Oh he couldn't have you deported you were born here.

Tomas: Still.

Tea: Oh get over it.( Tea says with a smile)

Claudia: Um how long have you two been married.( Claudia asks Tea trying to participate in the conversation)

Tea: Well that's a little complicated, well we got married in August 2010 but we weren't legally married.

Claudia: Your not legally married why was the priest not licensed or something.

Tea: No it's just very complicated.

Claudia: Ok. So Tomas tells me you are the best lawyer in Pennsylvania, what's your specialty.

Before Tea could answer Victor spoke up.

Victor: Her specialty is getting me out of jail.

Everyone starts to laugh.

Claudia: I'm going to guess that you get arrested a lot.

Tea: Are you kidding, that's he's second home, he has his own private cell.

Victor: Hey 3 out of the 5 times I'm arrested I'm innocent.

Tea: Ok it's a good thing I can always get you out.

Victor: Of course that's why I married you.(Victor says with a sexy smile)

Tea: So is that the only reason you married me? ( Tea says with a matching smile)

Victor: Of course why else would I?

Tea: Oh shut up. ( Tea laughs and leans in to kiss her husband)

DanI: Ok eww, guys no one wants to see that.

Everyone starts laughing and Tea invites Claudia to go with them out for dinner, which she excepts.

After dinner at the Buenos Dias Tea and her family say there goodbyes and head home for the night. Tomas and Claudia decide to walk around with Miranda for awhile before heading back to the hotel.

Tomas: So, what did you think. She didn't scare you to much did she.

Claudia: No they were sweet, I could have done without the whole Todd thing but other than that I had a good time.

Tomas: Yea I'm sorry about that, and to think my sweet, kind, caring niece is related to him.

Claudia: So let me get this strait, Todd is DanI and Jacks biological father but they call Victor who is Todd's brother dad, why. I mean yeah after what he did I hate him to, but it seems like they have always called him dad.

Tomas: Huh you want the full story.

Claudia: Sure.

Tomas: Ok we should go inside then cause it's a LONG story.

Once inside Claudia's room before starting the story Tomas carries Miranda to her room and places the sleeping baby in her bed. He walked back into the living room to tell Claudia all about Todd. Well everything except his part in the CIA and his past as an assassin.

Tomas: Ok you ready.

Claudia: Yep.

An hour later Tomas had finished telling Claudia all about what happened between Todd and Victor, Claudia's mouth hung open. She was speechless which never happens.

Tomas: Claudia, are you ok.

Claudia: Yea I'm, wow this is crazy. If I didn't know what Todd did to you, I would almost feel sorry for him. I mean my father was crazy so I know what it can do to you.

Tomas: About that, you really haven't told me much about your family. Now you know all bout my crazy life it's your turn.

Claudia knew this was coming she just wished she had more time. She would tell him as much of the truth as she could, but she hated to lie to Tomas.

Claudia: Ok well my mothers name was Domenica and my fathers name was Anthony. When they first got married it was great, they were in love and happy. It wasn't until I was born that things went south. My father hated me from the moment he found out I was a girl.

Tomas: What that's awful.

Claudia: Yeah, anyway when I was about 7 my father met a woman named Maria and wanted to be with her and not my mother. He sent her away to Italy, because she needed to learn her place.

Tomas: What do you mean.

Claudia: She had to learn that women are only here to please men and have sons. Anyway she begged to take me with her but he wanted to punish her so he kept me to spite her. She died a few years later from cancer.

Tomas: I'm sorry Claudia, no child should live like that.

Claudia: Yea well it was a good day when he just pretended I didn't exist it was better than the alternative.

Tomas: What are you talking about? Claudia did he use to hit you.

Claudia: Ha hit is an understatement. I had to learn to put make-up on at 8. If I even breathed to loud he would take me to the basement and bet me with metal rods or a bat. He never hit me in the eyes or hit me too hard to cause internal damage so nobody would get suspicious. When I was 16 my uncle let me move in with him and I did.

Tomas: So why did you come back.

Claudia: My brother was getting into trouble becoming reckless and I came back to make sure he didn't hurt himself or worst.

Tomas grabs Claudia and holds her close on the couch, she tries not to cry but after awhile she just lets go. Tomas holds her until she stops crying.

Tomas: I'm sorry Claudia. God I thought my childhood sucked.

Claudia: What happened to you.

Tomas: When Tea was 7 our mother decided she didn't want to be a wife and mother anymore. She took off leaving my father with three kids and didn't care.

Claudia: But you had your father right he took care of you.

Tomas: Yea he did his best, but you know a teenager doesn't see it that was. I was a real jerk to him.

Claudia: I'm sure he knew you didn't mean to act that way.

Tomas: I hope so.

Tomas and Claudia sit on the couch and just hold each other till they fall asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING 

Tomas' P.O.V

I am the first to wake up and notice Claudia is still asleep in my arms. I looked down and smiled. I didn't care that I slept sitting up or that I would have a sore body later. All I cares about is this beautiful woman sleeping in my arms and her wonderful daughter asleep in the other room. A month ago I was sure that after Blair broke my heart I would never love someone like I loved her, but I am having feelings for Claudia that are much stronger than the ones I had for Blair. So am I in love with Claudia. I thing I am.

Claudia's P.O.V

I was only pretending to be asleep. I knew Tomas was awake, but it just felt so good to be in his arms. I know he cares about me and Miranda, if he didn't he wouldn't of stayed after I told him about my childhood, or tell me about his mother. I remember the few moments with Sonny that I felt cared for and loved, but they are nothing compared to what I'm felling for Tomas right now. So does this mean I'm in love with Tomas. No I've only known him for a month this can't be love can it.

Both of there thoughts were interrupted by a small cry. Claudia reluctantly pulled herself from Tomas' arms to go get Miranda. Moments later they reemerge to an empty living room. At first Claudia's heart stopped for a moment but she recovered after she heard some noise from the kitchen. She heads over to see a smiling Tomas prepare breakfast.

Claudia: Hey what are you doing. ( Claudia asked with a smile glad that he didn't leave.)

Tomas: I thought I would make breakfast for the most beautiful girl in the world and her mother of course. ( Tomas says joking hoping Claudia wouldn't ask him to leave)

Claudia: Oh whatever.( Claudia says gently pushing him before placing Miranda in her high chair) Do you need some help.

Tomas: Sure you can help me by sitting down and relaxing while I cook you the best breakfast you have ever had.

Claudia: If you say so.

Claudia says as she sits down by Miranda with a cup of coffee and watches Tomas move around the kitchen. With Sonny he always liked to cook alone, she was the same way but for some reason she found it sexy to watch Tomas cook for her. She watched as he cut potatoes his arms were strong and muscular. She could just imagine those arms wrapped around her waist and her hands going up and down his chest. She wanted to feel his hands on her body again and to have hers on his. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice Tomas had picked Miranda up and started twirling her around until he grabbed her hand so she could join them. Claudia couldn't remember the last time she was this happy with a man. Yes she could, it was when she and Sonny first felt the baby move inside her. She thought she was happy then, now she really was. Tomas had to go back to preparing breakfast and he was right, it was the best breakfast she has ever had. After breakfast Claudia began cleaning the kitchen while Tomas played with Miranda in the living room. He was worried about what would happen next. He didn't want anyone to ruin his happiness again, namely Todd.

Tomas has been waiting for this day for a long time. It was the day of Todd's trial, but it was also the day he would have to face Blair. Tomas and Blair haven't seen let alone talk to each other in months, thankfully Tomas won't be alone. Claudia insisted in being there for him, she was going to hire a baby-sitter but I told her that the courthouse has a daycare facility that way she wouldn't worry about Miranda too much.

Tomas and Claudia walk into the courtroom together. They take a seat on the right side next to Victor, Tea, DanI, and Jack. Then Blair walks in and takes a seat on the left right in back of where Todd will be sitting. Victor asks where Vikki is Tea tells him that she isn't coming, because she has appointments for her and Clint's wedding. Just then Starr walks into the courtroom. No one expected to see her, they all thought she was still in L.A. with Langston and Marko. Star looks at Tea and Victor then at Blair, before taking a seat next to DanI.

The trial began, both Tomas and Victor had to testify be questioned and cross-examined and what not. A few times I got lost in the lawyer speak so I turned to Tea who would explain it to me. An hour later the jury was sent off to make the decision that is Todd pays for what he did or is set free. 30 minuets later they return with a verdict.

Judge: Have you reached a unanimous decision.

Juror # 1: We have Your Honor, We the Jury Find Todd Manning guilty of attempted murder, guilty of kidnapping, and guilty of unlawfully imprisonment.

Judge: Very well sentencing will be set for next week court dismissed.

Tomas jumped up and hugged Claudia, who hugged him back. She was happy that the man who caused him so much pain would pay for hurting Tomas. Everyone wanted to celebrate except for Starr. She had to go see her mother before heading back to L.A. Tomas and Claudia walked out of the courtroom hand in hand, which was noticed by Blair but they didn't care. Claudia when to get Miranda out of the daycare before they headed out. Tomas wanted to just head out with Claudia but before they left Tea stopped them and asked to speak to Tomas. So they walked further down the hall to talk in private.

Tomas: So what did you want to talk about.

Tea: You and Blair.

Tomas: Come on Tea do we have to talk about this now, were over that's it.

Tea: Are you sure.

Tomas: Yes I'm sure, why do you care you didn't want us dating in the first place.

Tea: I know but, now that Todd's out of the picture you two are free to be together. And tha's what worries me.

Tomas: What do you mean.( Tomas asks a little confused)

Tea: Blair has been a great friend to me and I will always appreciate that, but Claudia is a great woman. And I don't want to see her hurt because you decided to be with Blair instead of her.

Tomas: So you do like Claudia,( Tomas says smiling)

Tea: Yes I do she makes you happy she's sweet and kind and a great mother to Miranda, I just don't want to see her hurt.

Tomas: Don't worry, I have no plans to hurt her, I really like her and want to be with her. So to answer your question no I will not be going after Blair.

Tea: Good, now I have to go have fun big brother.

Tomas: You to.

Tomas and Claudia part was, Tomas heads back to Claudia smiling he leads her out of the Court House.

Claudia: What did your sister want to talk about.

Tomas: She wanted to know if I was planning on trying to get back with Blair now that Todd is out of the picture.

Claudia: And what did you tell her.( Claudia asks scared what his answer will be.)

Tomas: I told her I am happy with you and Miranda, and that I have no intensions of getting back with Blair.

Claudia let out a sigh of relief before leaning in a kissing Tomas and he kisses her back, Miranda looks between them and brings her hand up to there faces. Tomas and Claudia laugh at the funny baby.

Claudia and Tomas head back to the hotel hours later, they were planning to go to Claudia's room and watch movies. As they step off the elevator Tomas can see someone standing in front of his room, then he notices that it's Blair.

Tomas: God what is she doing here.

Claudia: I don't know. Why don't we go see. ( Claudia starts to walk toward his room but he pulls her in the opposite direction)

Tomas: I don't want you getting in the middle of this, tell you what I'll go see what she wants and you two go pick out a movie not the Titanic again please. (Tomas says with a joking voice)

Claudia: It's a great movie, anyway are you sure you don't want me to go with you so she doesn't try to start anything.

Tomas: No I'm sure. Go relax and I'll be there in a few minuets.

Claudia: Ok

Claudia heads to her room while Tomas heads over to see what Blair wants.

Tomas: What are you doing here Blair, shouldn't you be making sure Todd is comfy in his cell.

Blair: Tomas I didn't come here to argue about Todd Tomas.

Tomas: Then why did you come here?

Blair: Can we go inside to talk?

Tomas: No we can't because I actually have somewhere to be so can we hurry this up.

Blair: Fine I came here for this. ( Blair opens the coat she was wearing to reveal that she's only wearing a black lace bra and matching panties, then she grabs Tomas and pulls him into a kiss.)

Tomas: What the hell are you doing Blair! ( Tomas pushes Blair away closing her coat)

Blair: Tomas I made a huge mistake believing Todd, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry I messed what we had up. Can't we go back to the way we were before all of this happened?

Tomas looks at Blair awhile before answering. He does miss the way they were, they were happy and in love. He wish they could go back but what about Claudia. He has been 10 times happier with her then he ever was with Blair. He hasn't told her yet but he loves her with all of his heart, there just isn't room for Blair anymore.

Unknown to them Claudia is hiding behind the corner listening to there conversation. Her heart is racing, waiting for Tomas to answer Blair's question. Claudia loves Tomas, she hasn't told him and if Blair gets her way, she may never get the chance to. Claudia's thoughts were interrupted when Tomas started to speak again.

Tomas: Your right Blair, you did make a mistake by believing Todd. And if you had asked me four months ago I would have jumped at the opportunity to get back with you. But I don't love you anymore Blair, I'm with someone else and I am happy. So no Blair we can't go back to the way we were. I'm sorry.

Blair: Your with someone else who, you mean that slut you've been seen around with. Is that who your talking about.

Tomas: Don't talk about Claudia like that( Tomas says with anger in his voice)

Blair: Come on Tomas, she was just a rebound from me. You were lonely and wanted someone to lick your wounds. You can't tell me you care about her.

Tomas: I do Blair I do care about her.

Blair: Do you love her?

Tomas: What?

Blair: Do you love her.

Tomas: That's really non of your business Blair.

Blair: I'll take that as a no. Tomas you love me and I love you, so why would you throw it away for some random tramp who probably doesn't give a rats ass about you. Tell me if you don't love her why would you stay with her.

Tomas: I do love her. ( Tomas looks at Blair who's eyes grew 3 times larger) I do love Claudia more then I ever loved you Blair.

Blair: What about her little brat, huh she's got a little girl Tomas what about her.

Tomas: I dated you and you had kids so what's the difference. But unlike you Claudia doesn't have baby daddy issues. Miranda is the sweetest, kindest, most wonderful little girl I have ever met, and I love her to. I love her as much as I love Baz.

Blair: I'm giving you one more chance Tomas, you can come inside with me and we can make love all night, or you can go with to your slut and pretend to be happy. Its your call.

By now the shock of Tomas' words have worn off, now the shock was replaced with anger. Claudia walks out from behind the corner and approaches Blair.

Claudia: Look here bitch call me what ever you want but if you ever even mention my daughter again I'll cut your throat out with my hands got it. ( Claudia had a fire in her eyes telling Blair she was serious, but Blair doesn't intimidate easily)

Blair: Is that a threat, because…

Claudia: No it's a promise, now I believe Tomas has already told you to leave so how bout you stop making a fool of yourself and go.

Blair: He'll never love you like he loved me.

Claudia: Key word LOVED Blair so how bout you go crawl back to Todd and, oh you can't cause he's in jail. Aww so sad, you had your chance with Tomas and it's over.

Blair: Well see about that. (Blair glares at Claudia before walking away)

Tomas: Were you listing in on me. ( Tomas asks trying hard not to smile)

Claudia throws him an innocent smile before answering

Claudia: Yes

Tomas: So you heard what I said, that I love you.

Claudia: Yes, yes I did.

Tomas: I understand if you don't feel the same way and if you don't want to see me anymore, cause I freaked you out. I mean we have only been dating a few months and…

Claudia: Tomas( Claudia stops his rambling)

Tomas: Yes( Tomas says scared of what she might say)

Claudia: Shut up( She says before pulling him into a passionate kiss)

Tomas: What was that for.

Claudia: Look, I've never been good at this and I've only ever said this to my brother and Miranda, so this is hard for me. Tomas I love you with all of my heart.

Tomas looks at her with love in his eyes. He's so happy that she loves him as much as he loves her. He pulls her in for another kiss, this one slower and more gentle, it soon turns more aggressive and urgent. Claudia was about to head into his room but she soon remembered Miranda was asleep in her room. She reluctantly pulled away out of breath she rested her head on his chest. Tomas held her close scared that if he let go she would slip away.

Claudia: We should head back to my room, Miranda is in there.

Tomas: Ok.

When they got to the room, Miranda wasn't asleep thou. She was standing in her crib and when she saw her mother she stretched out her arms wanting to be held.

Claudia: Hello my little princess why are you up.( What happened next surprised everyone)

Miranda: Dada( Miranda says pointing to Tomas)

Claudia and Tomas' eyes bulge a bit. Tomas smiles and reaches over to pick Miranda up from her mothers arms.

Tomas: What did you say?

Miranda: Dada

Tomas walks off with Miranda, but Claudia is still shocked and just watches as Tomas rocks Miranda back to sleep. A few minuets pass and Miranda is back asleep, Tomas carefully places Miranda back in her crib. Claudia and Tomas slowly walk out of the room.

Claudia: I'm sorry about that. I don't know where she would learn that.

Tomas: Does it bother you.

Claudia: Well no its just that, your not her father a few months ago you were single now here I am tying you down to a kid who isn't yours.

Tomas: Hey( Tomas grabs Claudia's arm pulling her close to him) I told you I love you, and I love Miranda as much as I love my own son. It's fine with me if she calls me dad, but only if it's ok with you.

Claudia: You're amazing do you know that.

Tomas: Yea I've been told that once or twice.

Both laugh and Claudia moves to face him and draws him in for a kiss. After a few minuets of kissing Claudia begins pulling him towards her bedroom. Tomas relies what she is doing and even though he wants her, he also wants to know if she is ready for this.

Tomas: Hold on, are you sure about this

Claudia: I'm sure Tomas, I love you.

Tomas: And I love you.

Claudia: Ok then, (Claudia uses her sexiest voice to whisper in his ear) Make love to me.

Just like that Tomas kisses Claudia and they begin to walk to her room where the spend the whole night making love.

NEXT MORNING CLAUDIA'S ROOM

Claudia's P.O.V.

The sun shone throw hitting me right in the face waking me up. I was a little pissed until I remembered who I was in bed with. A smile appeared on my face as I looked down and saw Tomas' arms protectively wrapped around my me still sleeping. I could stay like this forever. I've never felt like this before. Even with Sonny I never felt love like this from a man. He loves me and my daughter, and nothing not even Blair is going to ruin my happiness. I slowly started to turn around to face Tomas careful not to wake him. Tomas must have felt me move because he tightens his grip on my waist pulling me closer to him. A slight giggle escaped my mouth. Me Claudia Zacchara ( to my self) giggled. Even though it's the last thing I want to do I had to get up and check on Miranda.

Claudia: Tomas. (Claudia starts gently poking him in the chest) Wake up Tomas.

Tomas: Ugh to early. (Tomas hides his face in her pillow)

Claudia: Tomas (Claudia says with a laugh) As much as I would love to spend all day I bed with you , I have to get up and check on Miranda, she's probably already up and wants breakfast.

Tomas: huh alright you go check on her and I'll make some French toast.

Claudia: Ok (Claudia gets out of bed and grabs Tomas' shirt and slips it over her slim body and heads out the door to Miranda's room but first Tomas grabs her arm and gently pulls her to him and kisses her)

Tomas: I love you.

Claudia: I love you too.

Claudia walks out of the room and heads down the hall to check on Miranda who was indeed awake.

Claudia: Hey my baby. Are you hungry.

Miranda responds by clapping he tiny hands together, jumping up and down in her crib.

Claudia: I'll take that as a yes. Come on lets go see what is cooking.

Claudia lifts Miranda from the crib and was heading out to the kitchen but was interrupted by a loud crash. The sound came from the kitchen. Claudia places Miranda back in her crib and heads back to her room to retrieve the gun she always carried in her purse. Slowly she heads towards the kitchen expecting to see an intruder, but instead she sees an angry Tomas kneeling over a fallen pan clinching his cell phone in his right hand.

Claudia: Tomas. What happened. (Claudia asked lowering her gun down)

Tomas: Nothing, I'm sorry.

Claudia: Tomas, somethings wrong just tell me. Please.

Tomas looks up into Claudia's eyes full of love and confusion.

Tomas: While I was making breakfast I decided to check my cell phone and I had 5 missed calls from Tea.

Claudia: OH MY GOD is she ok, is something wrong with the baby.

Tomas: No she's fine the baby is fine, its Todd Manning whose the problem.

Claudia: What did that man do now.

Tomas: As it turns out after Blair left last night she when to the police department and broke Todd out of jail.

Claudia: WHAT! How could she do that I mean and she was just here trying to get with you again and then she pulls this shit.

Claudia was now fuming with anger. Pacing back and forth.

Tomas: Hey calm down, its ok. There gone now no one has to see them again.

Claudia: That's the point how could a mother just leave her children and go on the run with a psycho. I could never leave Miranda by my own free will.

Tomas. As it turns out she took Sam with her, last night she dropped Jack off at Tea's house. Victor is furious, he has everyone out looking for Sam.

Claudia: God I knew I should have bet the crap out of that woman when I had the chance.

Tomas: No we didn't need anymore trouble.

Claudia: Trouble. Me. Nonsense. (Claudia says with a laugh)

Tomas: Right. (Tomas laughs then notices the gun still in Claudia's hands) What are you doing with a gun!

Claudia: What I have to protect Miranda and myself, don't worry it's legal.

Tomas: Ok.

Claudia: what are you scared I'll get mad and use it on you.

Tomas: Well I wasn't till you just said that.

* * *

OK well thats it for now. I'd love your opinions like it hate it or what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chances Chapter 2**

**Claudia's P.O.V.**

**It's been nearly two weeks since anyone has seen or heard from Todd and Blair, not that anyone wants to see them. Victor has everyone and anyone out looking for Sam but so far there has been no leads. I called my uncle and asked him to have his men keep an eye out for them, being an ex-Mob Queen still has it's advantages but I wish there was more I could do.**

Claudia: Hey how are you holding up.

Tomas: I'm fine, Victor on the other hand isn't doing so well.

Claudia: Still no word on Sam.

Tomas: Nope, Victor went into Cherryville to meet one of his P.I. He doesn't want to go to far incase Tea goes into labor.

Claudia: She looks like she's going to pop any day now.

Tomas: Yep I just hope they find Sam before, the stress can't be good on Tea.

Claudia: God I can't imagine what they are going through. If anything ever happened to Miranda I don't know what I would do.

Tomas: Yeah I wish there was something I could do for them.

Claudia: Come on.

Tomas: Where are we going?

Claudia: We are going to stop by the Buenos Dias to pick up some flan, then we are going over to Tea's to see if there is anything we can do.

**After stopping at the Buenos Dias Claudia, Miranda, and Tomas head over to Tea's. Tomas opens the door with his key pushed the door open and his heart stopped.**

**Tomas**: TEA!

On the floor by the stairs lies an unconscious Tea. Tomas and Claudia drop to there knees to check on her.

**Claudia**: She has a pulse but she's still out cold.

**Tomas: **Come on were taking here to the hospital.

Tomas gathers the woman in his arms and runs to his car carefully placing her in the front seat of his Honda Civic. Claudia climes in the back next to Miranda's car seat just in time to have Tomas speed off towards the hospital breaking every speed limit. They make it to the hospital in record time, Tomas parks his car right in front of the entrance not caring if anyone told him something. All he could think about was making sure his baby sister and niece/nephew are ok. Tomas lifts Tea out of the car and heads in the hospital for help. Once inside Tomas starts yelling for help.

**Tomas**: Hey I need some help here.

Several nurses rush over to help take Tea to a room. A short while later Vivian enters the room and begins looking Tea over.

**Vivian:** Can you tell me what happened?

**Tomas:** I don't know she was passed out on the floor by the stairs when we got to the house.

**Vivian:** Ok well were going to run some tests see if we can find out what's wrong.

Vivian exit's the room leaving Tomas and Claudia alone in the room. Tomas sits on the chair beside the bed and takes hold of Tea's hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

**Tomas:** You don't have to stay here you should take Miranda and go back to the palace.

**Claudia:** I'm not leaving Tomas, Tea's not just your sister. She's my friend and I'm going to stay right here until she wakes up so deal.

Tomas smiles and watches Claudia sit in a chair in the corner of the room.

**Tomas:** We should call Victor and DanI let them know what's going on.

**Claudia:** I'll do that, you sit here incase the doctor comes back, ok.

**Tomas:** Ok.

Claudia and Miranda head out to the hall way to call Victor and let him know what has happened. Tomas still holding Tea's hands begins talking to her trying to get her to wake up.

**Tomas**: Come on Tea, you gatta wake up.

Silence feels the room except for the beeping of machines. A comforting sound showing that both Tea and the baby are alive. After about five minuets of silence Claudia returns to the room.

**Claudia:** Ok I called Victor he's on his way here he should be here in about 10 minuets. He's going to pick DanI up and tell here what happened himself. Any change.

**Tomas:** No no changes. The doctors haven't been back yet.

Just then Vivian walks in the room.

**Tomas:** Have you figured out what's wrong with my sister.

**Vivian:** Tea's blood pressure is way to high and her blood sugars are to low. We won't know for sure until she wakes up but what most likely happened was she fainted. Were giving her fluids and she should wake up in a while that all we can do for now.

**Claudia:** What about the baby?

**Vivian:** For now it seems he or she is fine were going to continue monitoring the both of them. Has someone called Victor?

**Claudia: **I did, he should be here in a few minuets.

Vivian walks out of the room and seconds later Victors voice is heard yelling to find out where Tea's room

is. DanI's voice is then heard calming Victor down long enough to get the info they wanted.

**Victor:** What happened?

Victor asked before he is fully in the room. Tomas then moved to stand by Claudia allowing Victor to sit

next to his wife.

**Tomas:** I don't know, Claudia and I were going to drop by and see if Tea has heard anything about Sam

and when we got there we saw her lying on the ground at the bottom of the stair case unconscious.

**Victor:** Are they ok? Is the baby ok?

**Tomas: **There fine for now. Vivian's going to monitor the both of them. She said Tea's blood pressure was

to high and her blood sugars were to low.

**Victor:** When did they say she will wake up?

**Tomas: **There giving her fluids so she should wake up in a little while. Then she can tell us what happened.

Silence again filled the room. DanI had moved to the other side of the bed holding her mothers hand, while

Tomas, Claudia, and Miranda sit in the corner of the room. All eyes are on Tea just waiting for her to open

her to open her eyes. Finally after what seemed like hours but was really only 7 minuets, Tea's eyes

begin to flutter open.

**DanI:** Dad, Dad! She's waking up.

**Victor: **Tea, Tea can you hear me? Does anything hurt?

**Tea: **Victor? Ow, were am I?

**Victor: **You're in the hospital honey, you…

Hearing that she's in the hospital Tea starts to panic fearing something is wrong with the baby.

**Tea:** OH MY GOD the baby, is the baby ok. God please tell me the baby is alright.

**Tomas: **Tea, Tea calm down. The baby is fine but you have to calm down, ok.

**Tea:** What happened, why am I in the hospital?

**Tomas: **What do you remember.

**Tea:** I remember this morning Victor went of to look for Sam and DanI went to Nate's.

**Victor: **Do you remember anything else.

**Tea: **Umm, I remember feeling tired so I was going to go upstairs and lie down. when I was on the second

step I got really dizzy and that's all I can remember.

**Tomas: **You fainted. Claudia and I found you at the bottom of the stairs.

**Vivian:** Hey I heard you finally woke up. How are you feeling.

**Tea:** Hey I feel fine but tell me how I really am.

**Vivian: **Well your blood pressure is higher than I would like and your blood sugars are low. So what I

want you to do is limit your stress levels and make sure you are eating at least every two hours. Ok?

**Tea: **Yea I understand.

**Vivian: **There one more thing and your not going to like it.

**Tea: **What is It? (Tea says very weary)

**Vivian: **I want you on bed rest until further notice.

Everyone in the room began laughing at the face Tea made, if there is one thing Tea hates its doing nothing.

Tea had to stay over night for monitoring. She tried, and failed to try to convince Vivian that bed rest was

unnecessary but she wouldn't budge. Claudia stayed until she was told that only family could be in the room after visiting hours. She returned as soon as visiting hours started the next morning. They were about to head out of the hospital when Tomas receives a phone call.

**Tomas:** Delgado.

(Person on phone speaks)

**Tomas: **Blair.

When hearing her name everyone rushes over to Tomas who proceeds to put the phone on speaker.

**Blair: **Hello everyone.

**Victor:** Blair were are you? Were is my son?

**Blair:** Relax Victor, Sam is fine were having fun on our little vacation.

**Victor: **Vacation, Blair you broke Todd out of prison, kidnapped my son, and skipped town your not on a vacation.

**Blair:** I just thought me and Sam could us a little fun, as for Todd that was just a favor. We went our own ways as soon as we were out of Llandview. We had different things to do. Speaking of which is Claudia there. Are you still dating your rebound girl Tomas.

**Claudia**: Yeah I'm still here. Are you still a jealous bitch who can't except she lost.

**Blair: **Now Now Claudia no need to be so hasty.

**Claudia:** Or what Blair not much you can do over the phone now is there.

**Blair**: Never be to sure.

**Victor:** You know what Blair you tell me were my son is now or…

**Blair: **Or what. And anyway don't worry I'll be back as soon as I find what I want.

**Tomas: **And what would that be Blair.

The line went dead and the whole room went silent.

**Tomas: **What did she mean when she gets what she wants.

**Tea: **She's said that before remember.

**Victor:** Yea I just hope it's not the same.

**Tomas:** What are you guys talking about.

**Tea:** When Victor and I first got back together Blair went off no one knew where she went or who she was with when someone finally got a hold of her she said she would be back when she got what she was after.

**Claudia:** And what was that.

**Tea: **Dirt on me. She went off hired a P.I. to find anything on me to split us up and it worked.

**Claudia:** So she's out looking for something on me. Why?

**Tea:** She thinks you took something of hers and she wants it back.

**Claudia:** God she is nuts she did all this just to try and split us up.

**Tomas:** It isn't going to work though. What can she find any way.

**Claudia:** Nothing but still I don't like the idea of someone snooping into my life.

Claudia was confident that Blair wouldn't find anything about her she didn't want anyone else to know but she still didn't like the fact she is looking into her past.

**Tomas: **Ok were going to go take Tea home and get her started on that bed rest, then I'm going to go down to the station and let John know what's going on ok.

After dropping everyone off at Tea's, Tea insisted Claudia stay with them while Tomas heads off to the station. At first she was reluctant because she has never had to be around her without Tomas but after some convincing she agreed. Tea is placed in her bed and is not allowed to get up unless to use the bath room. Victor was being to protective so Tea sent him down stairs and DanI went out with Nate. Leaving only Tea and Claudia alone in her room.

**Claudia: **Do you need something water, anything.

**Tea: **Oh don't you start to, I'm fine just want to talk to you about Blair.

**Claudia:** Great.

**Tea: **Don't worry about her she's all talk. You aren't hiding anything so she has nothing to hold against you.

**Claudia: **Right.

After a moment of conferrable silence a noise is heard down stair and then someone claming the Stairs.

**Tomas:** They found them!


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Sorry it took me so long I had a big case of writers' block. In saying that this chapter may not be very good. Please comment tell me what you think and if you have any ideas you want to see in this story fell free to tell me. I DO NOT own OLTL or GH. I wish I did but I don't…

Tomas: They found them!

Tea: Found who?

Tomas: Who do you think, Blair, Sam, and Todd that's who.

Claudia: Really! That's great, were did they find them?

Tomas: They found Blair and Sam in Houston Texas.

Tea: And were did they pick up Todd? (Even in saying his name you can hear the anger in Tea's voice.)

Tomas: McBain also picked him up in Texas. Apparently when Todd and Blair split after they left town, Todd continued following them.

Claudia: God that guy gives me the creeps.

Tea: What was Blair doing in Texas?

Tomas: McBain picked her up at the airport ready to bored an airplane to New York.

Claudia: New York? (Horror feels up Claudia's eyes but she quickly covers it up. There's no way Blair could have known about her past in New York.)

Tomas: Yeah John thinks she was flying from Houston to New York and from New York to Europe but he's not sure though.

Tea: So where's Sam? Does Victor know? Did John call him.

Tea asks question after question not giving Tomas a chance to answer any of them.

Claudia: Tea. Tea. slow down, and let Tomas answer ok. (Surprisingly Claudia sounded very calming and caring. After Tea settles down Tomas starts answering her questions.)

Tomas: They are transporting them back to Pennsylvania so they should be here tomorrow afternoon. Yes Victor knows he's insisting on waiting at the police station until Sam is back.

Claudia: Well that's great, Sam is safe and they got Blair and Todd.

Tomas: Yep and Todd will be sentenced and put away, hopefully for good.

Claudia: What about Blair, what happens to her.

Tea and Tomas look from Claudia and then to each other neither really wanted to think about that. Tea was the first to speak.

Tea: Well she'll be booked and sentenced for aiding a felon.

Claudia: Will she do any prison time?

Tea: A good lawyer should be able to get her community serve.

Tomas: Don't even think about it.

Tea: What?

Tomas: She can find another lawyer.

Tea: I know, Tomas. Blair has been a great friend to me this past years but, I can not forgive her for helping Todd break out of jail.

Tomas: Good. Because your still on bed rest till that little guy gets here.

Tea: Little guy? What makes you so sure it's a boy?( Tea raises an eyebrow at her older brother.)

Tomas: Wishful thinking is all.(Tomas replies with a wide grin which makes Tea giggle.)

Tea: What are you going to teach him to paint and how to take down a man three times his size.

Claudia: What?

Tomas: Nothing. It's nothing, (Tomas speaks a little to quickly which makes both Tea and Claudia suspicious.)

Tea looks confused at Tomas. He gives her a look that says "I'll tell you later".

Tea: Anyway it's getting late. You two should be heading out.

Tomas: If you think I'm going to leave you here buy yourself you've got another thing coming.

Tea: That's not necessary Tomas I….

Tomas: Yes it is, I know you if we leave you alone you'll try to get up and work.

Tea huffs but remains silent because that was what she was planning to do.

Tomas: Good now that that's settled I am going to go take Claudia and Miranda home and I will be back and make you some tea. Ok

Claudia: Tomas it's ok we can take a cab you should stay here with Tea. We'll be fine.

Before Tomas could object Tea did it for him.

Tea: Uh No you're not taking a cab. One Miranda is already asleep and two it's not safe to take a cab at this hour of the night.

Claudia: It's only 8:45 and it's not that far away we'll be fine really.

Tea: Tomas. (Tea speaks in a warning tone.)

Tomas: Come on Claudia if we don't do as she says she'll just keep talking.

Without anymore arguing Claudia carefully lifts Miranda from the bed she was sleeping in and followed Tomas out to his car.

**In The Car.**

After about five minuets of silence Claudia decides to speak.

Claudia: Tomas. Can I ask you some thing?

Tomas: Sure.

Claudia: How are you going to be with Blair back in town?

Tomas looks at Claudia and then turns back to the road.

Tomas: Well I hope we will see as little of her as possible.

After a while of silence Claudia finally answers.

Claudia: Okay.

Tomas: What's wrong?

Claudia: Nothing.

Tomas is not so sure about that so he decides to press it a little more.

Tomas: No, come on tell me what's wrong.

Claudia: It's nothing I promise.

Tomas: You might as well tell me because I'm just going to keep asking.

Claudia: You're going to think it's stupid.

Tomas: I would never think anything you have to say is stupid. Please tell me, does it have to do with Blair.

Claudia: Yea.

Tomas: Are you worried with Blair back in town I would leave you to be with her?

Claudia doesn't answer but Tomas can tell that he is right. Tomas pulls into the Palace parking lot, parks the car and turns it off. He shifts in his seat to face Claudia, who is turned looking out her window.

Tomas: Claudia, Claudia look at me.

Claudia slowly turns around but still doesn't look at Tomas. So Tomas takes his right hand and gently lifts her chin up to look at him. He gives her the sweetest smile. In return Claudia gives a weak smile.

Tomas: Listen to me, I will not leave you for Blair or for any other reason you hear me.

Claudia: I hear you but….

Tomas: But what?

Tomas remains calm and cool even though he really wants Claudia to know he's here to stay.

Claudia: It's just, well I'm scared.

Tomas: Scared of what?

Tomas is really confused, in the time he has known Claudia she's never admitted to being scared of anything.

Claudia: I'm scared because, in my entire life every time I get a little bit of happiness someone or something always takes it away from me. Like it's a rule that I'm not allowed to be happy.

Claudia's confession hits Tomas hard. She just wants to be happy with him but is scared that something will ruin it for her. All Tomas wants it for Claudia and Miranda to be happy forever and he will be damned if they weren't.

Tomas: Claudia, no one and I mean no one is going to come between us. Okay. Not Blair, not Todd, not anyone. You and Miranda are the most important people in my life along with Baz. Okay.

Claudia: Okay.

Tomas leans over and pulls Claudia into a long kiss expressing all of his feeling.

Tomas: I love you.

Claudia: I..I love you too.

Tomas Glances to the back seat were Miranda is sleeping soundly in her car carrier. He then glances at the time on the dash board and realizes it's getting late.

Tomas: Come on lets get this one to bed.

Claudia: Oh yea.

Tomas carefully picks Miranda up and holds her securely in his arms before Claudia comes around to get the diaper bag and to close the door.

Tomas and Claudia walk to the elevator in a comfortable silence. Claudia sneaks glances at Tomas holding Miranda and is filled with a sense of happiness. A image of Sonny flashes in her mind but quickly disappears. He isn't going to ruin her happiness, not this time. A ding signals that they have reached there floor. After a short walk to Claudia's room Tomas head to put Miranda in her bed.

Tomas: Goodnight niña, que se ve en la mañana.

Tomas leans down and gentle kisses Miranda on the forehead. At that moment he hears a click, looks over at Claudia who is holding her cell phone having just taken a photo of Tomas and Miranda. Smiling Tomas follows Claudia out of the room. Before leaving Tomas gently grabs Claudia and pulls she to him, holding her in a tight embrace. Reluctantly he lets her go but he first places a soft kiss to her forehead.

Tomas: I'll see you tomorrow.

Claudia: Okay.

Tomas then heads down the hall to the elevator and out of Claudia's sight. Before going to bed Claudia takes her time looking at the picture she just took of Tomas. A smile appears on her face and stays there even when she falls asleep


	4. Chapter 4

**Back at Tea's.**

It's 9:14 when Tomas finally gets back to Tea's. He expects her to be asleep, what he doesn't expect is Tea to be sitting on the couch waiting for him.

**Tomas:** Tea, what are you doing down here, you're suppose to stay in bed.

**Tea:** I am well aware of that fact but I am more interested as to why it took you so long to come back. Also I have been waiting for you to return so you can explain to me why you freaked out about my earlier comment.

**Tomas:** And what comment might that be?

**Tea:** You know very well what comment I'm talking about Tomas. So come on spit it out.

Tomas excels loudly, he knows she won't drop this so he might as well tell her.

**Tomas:** Okay, I'll tell you.

Tomas turns closes the living room doors and then heads to sit on the opposite side of Tea on the couch.

**Tomas:** Okay, what do you want to know first?

**Tea:** Um lets see how bout you start with why you gave me the evil eye when Claudia was here.

**Tomas:** First off, I did not give you the _Evil eye._ Second I gave you that look was because you made that comment about taking a man 3 times my size down.

**Tea:** Okay, why did it bother you, I've made jokes about your ex- profession before. Why was this time any… _Ohhh._

**Tomas: **Oh what.

**Tea:** You haven't told Claudia yet have you? That's why you flipped.

**Tomas: **No I haven't told her about my past and I don't plan to tell her. Ever.

**Tea:** Tomas you can't do that. Look what happened with Blair.

**Tomas: **I know what happened, that's why Claudia can't know. It took weeks for Blair to forgive me, what if Claudia doesn't. I can't risk that.

**Tea: **Tomas, I'm not going to tell you what to do because it would fall to a deft ear but, I know better that most that a secret doesn't stay secret for long. How can you be so sure someone wont tell her?

**Tomas: **The only people who know about it is my family and John. Todd wont be able to say anything from prison.

**Tea:** What about Blair? She said she wants you back what if she tells Claudia to try to split you up, huh did you think about that.

**Tomas:** Blair has been acting so crazy I honestly don't think Claudia would believe her.

**Tea:** I hope you're right, because I haven't seen you this happy in a long time. Even at the mention of Claudia's name a smile appears on your face.

**Tomas:** Yea she's amazing, I feel very lucky to have them in my life.

Tea looks at her older brother as he thinks lovingly about Claudia.

**Tea:** Tomas, are you planning to stay with Claudia. Permanently.

Tomas looks at Tea with raised eye brows raised. In fact he had thought about that. He found him self having day dreams about how there lives would be life. He saw them getting married, adopting Miranda, buying a house together. He even went as far ahead as thinking about them having a child together. Of course he had spaced all these dreams out over the course of a few years but still he hoped it would happen. Not having realizes he had remained silence for over a minuet Tea decided to snap him out of his daydream.

**Tea:** _Hello,_ Tomas you still there.

**Tomas:** Huh. What.

**Tea:** I said are you planning on staying with Claudia permanently.

**Tomas:** Geez Tea we've only been dating a few months and you already want to know if we'll be together forever.

**Tea:** Don't give me that Tomas, I know you to well to know that you were just thinking the same thing.

**Tomas: **Smart-ass. Anyway yes. I would love nothing more then to be with Claudia forever.

**Tea:** That's great but what about Miranda?

**Tomas:** What about Miranda?

**Tea:** I mean are you going to raise her, are you planning on being her father?

**Tomas:** Honestly Tea, I love Miranda just as much as I love Baz. I love her just like you love Starr, Jack, and Sam. Did I tell you that not that long ago she called me Da-da.

**Tea:** Aww she did. That's so sweet. How did Claudia react?

**Tomas:** She was a little surprised, at first she seemed worried that I would be mad. She said she didn't want to stick me with someone else's kid. But I talked her down and told her I am perfectly fine with being Miranda's father.

**Tea:** Wow so you're really willing to raise her child as your own? (Tomas simply nods yes)

You must really love Claudia. I'm happy for you Tomas. Now help me get upstairs I'm ready to call it a night.

Tomas leads Tea up the steps to her room and helps her into bed.

**Tomas:** Goodnight Tea, I'll be here till victor gets home with Sam.

**Tea: **Alright night.

Tomas leaves the room heads down stairs to the living room to wait for Victor. Looking down at his cell phone he sees he has a text from Claudia. He opens the text and attached it the photo of him putting Miranda down for the night. Under the photo reads "Goodnight babe Luv M&C" A smile appears on Tomas' face as he looks at the picture of Miranda. _His daughter. _Tomas decides that after Tea has the baby he'll ask Claudia to marry him.

**Back At Claudia's House**

Claudia is asleep in her bed with a smile still present. Suddenly she's awaken by her cell phone vibrating, at first she thinks it's Tomas checking on them but that thought quickly vanishes when she sees the caller I.D.

**Claudia:** Hello?

**Caller:** Hello is this Claudia Zangari?

**Claudia:** Yes it is, who's calling.

**Caller: **This is John McBain of the Llandview police department. We have a prisoner here who would like to speak with you.

**Claudia:** And who might that be?

**John:** A miss Blair Cramer.

**Claudia:** Blair, what the hell does she want. A better question is why the hell she thought I would talk to her?

**John: **Miss Cramer has refused legal console and is refusing to talk to anyone until she talks to you. She's willing to plead guilty to all charges if you would come down and speak to her off record it's a lot to ask but it would make things a lot easier for everyone if she were to plead guilty.

Claudia thinks about it for a while, there are a lot of things she would _LOVE _to say to Blair.

**Claudia:** Alright I'll do it.

**John: **Thank you Miss you can come tomorrow morning.

**Claudia: **No I want to do it now.

**John:** That's really not necessary this can wait till tomorrow.

**Claudia: **No this can't wait, I want this to be over with as soon as possible. I'll be there in 30 minutes.

**John:** Alright it's up to you.

Claudia hangs up the phone and begins getting dressed. She wonders if she should call Tomas and tell him what she's doing but decides against it he has enough to worry about. She does however leave him a note on the table incase he returns before she gets back. ( They have been sleeping in her room for the past month even though they don't technically live together.) After righting the note she gently wakes Miranda and heads out.

**Back at Tea's**

Tomas is still looking at the photo when Victor walks through the door.

**Victor:** What's got you all smiling? (Victor says with a sleeping Sam in his arms)

**Tomas: **Hey look who's back is he alright.

**Victor: **Yea he's fine just tired is all, how's Tea?

**Tomas: **She's fine she wanted to know every single thing that I'm doing but other than that she's fine. She's asleep right now.

**Victor:** Yea that sounds like my wife.( Victor smiles when he says wife) Anyway what were you looking at that had you smiling like an idiot?

**Tomas: **A photo Claudia sent me that she took of me and Miranda.

**Victor:** You really do love her don't you?

**Tomas:** God you sound just like Tea. Yes I really do love her.

**Victor:** Look I know when you got here we didn't exactly hit it off but, now I am glad that you are here for Tea and DanI. I hope things do work out for you and Claudia she seems like a wonderful woman and Miranda is a sweet kid.

**Tomas:** Thank you Victor. I know we may bump heads but I can see that you really do love my sister and she loves you so as long as she's happy I'm happy deal,

**Victor: **Deal.

**Tea: **Aww I knew you guys could be civil.

Tomas and Victor look up at the top of the stair case and see Tea standing there obviously eavesdropping.

**Tomas:** Tea what are you doing up?

**Victor:** How much of that did you hear?

**Tea: **I heard everything. See you two can act like adults. And I wanted to see my step son when he got here but I can see that he is asleep. Victor you should probably go put him in his bed. DanI called she'll be staying with Destiny tonight because it's late and Jack it in his room playing on of his games.

**Victor:** Ok but you need to get your butt back in bed and don't tell anyone about what you heard the last thing I need is people to think I'm_ Human_ ugh.

Tomas and Tea quietly laugh as Victor makes his way up the stairs.

**Tomas:** Ok well I will be heading out I'll see you tomorrow. ( Just then Tomas cell begins to ring)

Delgado.

**John:** Hey Tomas it's McBain.

**Tomas: **John what's up.

**Tea: **Is that John what does he want? Please tell me that Todd didn't escape again.

**John:** No Todd and Blair are still in custody.

**Tomas: **If they are till in custody why are you calling me at this hour?

**John: **I'm calling to let you know about the deal we made with Blair.

**Tomas:** You made her a deal. Why the hell would you offer her a deal you have all the proof you need to convict?

**John: **They deal is she will plead guilty to all charges under one condition.

**Tomas:** And what would that condition be?

**John: **That Claudia would come down and speak to her off record.

**Tomas: **No, no way in hell that's not happening.

**Tea: **What is it?

**Tomas: **Blair pleads guilty if Claudia goes to speak to her off record.

**John: **Look Delgado you may not like it but it's Claudia's decision and she's already agreed to do it.

**Tomas:** You already called her and she said she would do it?

**John:** Yes I called her before I called you she's on her way down here now. She wants this to be over with already.

**Tomas: **I'm on my way over there now and don't try to stop me there's no way that psycho bitch is going anywhere near Claudia.

With that Tomas hung up the phone and was out the door before Tea could talk him out of it.

**At the Police Station**

Claudia walks up to the front desk and is about to ask for John McBain when someone calls her name.

**Tomas:** Claudia.

**Claudia:** Tomas what are you doing here shouldn't you be with Tea?

**Tomas: **What am I doing here, what the hell are you doing here? There's no way I'm going to let you anywhere near Blair.

**Claudia: **Ok first of I love that you care about me but I can take care of myself second I am going in there because I have a few choice words I'd like to tell Blair. And third in doing this Blair will plead guilty and will be out of our lives.

**Tomas:** Why do you have to do it though what could Blair want to say to you that is so important she is willing to plead guilty for.

**Claudia:** I don't know but I'll find out. Look I'll be fine I promise, now I'm glad you're here you can watch Miranda while I'm in there. I will be fine ok.

**Tomas:** Fine just promise me you'll be careful.

Claudia gives him a kiss and the cheek before promising to be careful. John comes over to them and leads them to a holding area.

**John:** Now because this is off the record we wont be able to here whatever you two talk about. But we will be able to see, if at anytime she threatens you or you want to get out simply get up and walk to the door and we will let you out ok. We agreed to 15 minutes.

**Claudia:** Ok.

John opens the door for Claudia the heads to the other room to keep an eye on her. Tomas stays at the door that also has a window to make sure if anything happens he can get in there as soon as possible.

n the room sits one metal table and two chairs all bolted to the floor. Blair sits in the chair facing away from the window in hand cuffs attached to the table.

**Blair:** Hello Miss Claudia _Zangari._( In Just the way she says her name Claudia Knows some things up)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry it took so long for me to post again I have been swamped with classes. Thank you everyone who has red my story and those who have reviewed it. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Blair:** Hello Claudia _Zangari. _Enjoying your night?

**Claudia:** Well I was before I got a call say you wanted to speak to me. So Blair lets get this over with.

**Blair: **Aw so eager to go. Have somewhere to be?

**Claudia: **Actually yes I do. Tomas and Miranda are waiting outside for me. You see unlike you I wouldn't leave my child and take off to God knows were. Tell me Blair did Jack ever once cross your mind or did you just not give a damn about him. You didn't call him once and when you did call you didn't even ask if he was okay. WHAT KIND OF WOMAN ARE YOU?

**Blair:** WHAT KIND OF WOMAN AM I, WHAT KIND OF WOMAN ARE YOU?

**Claudia:** What are you talking about?

**Blair:** Oh you know very well what I am talking about. I know who you are, who you REALLY are. And I know what you did.

Claudia freezes. It's not possible she made sure that no matter how far someone dug into her life that they wouldn't find out who she was. Collecting herself she straitens up in her chair and stares right at Blair.

**Claudia:** And what would that be Blair. What have you supposedly found on me.

**Blair: **Oh come on now Claudia, you're smart, Come on think. No not coming up with anything well how bout I jog your memory. Does the name Sonny ring a bell.

Claudia keeps her poker face on even though she is shaking with fear on the inside.

**Claudia:** No sorry the name doesn't mean anything to me. (Anymore)

**Blair:** Oh no well how bout the name Michael, does that sound familiar. Or how bout Jason Morgan. Am I getting any closer. I know one you will know how about Claudia _Zacharra. _So I'll tell you again, I know who you are and I know what you did. So I'm guessing that since you went through all of this trouble that you don't want anyone to know that you're still alive. So what are you willing to do to keep it that way?

Realizing that her secret was blown she had to fix it and fast.

Claudia leans into Blair and whispers into her ear.

**Claudia:** Well Blair if you really know who I am and what I've done, then you know what I CAN do. And from where you're sitting your really not in the best place to be making demands are you?

**Blair: **I'm not afraid of you. You lost all your power once you "died". You have nothing now.

**Claudia:** Oh no, well you should be, you see obviously you didn't do your homework. You see my father and Uncle run the Zacharra empire. And though my father may not care but my Uncle is very protective of me and will do anything to protect me, and he has a lot of friends in prisons all over the U.S. who owe him a lot of favors. Now your kids seem like bright children despite who there parents are so I would never hurt them, but you I have no problem hurting you. So were going to make a deal. You're going to keep your mouth shut, and I wont have some one pay you a visit in prison ok.

Blair isn't on to scare easy but seeing the seriousness in her eyes made her uneasy. She's not stupid, she knows that messing with the mob is a death wish but the stubborn bitch in her wouldn't go down without a fight.

**Blair:** The last time you tried to get rid of someone your hit man missed and put a young boy in a coma.

**Claudia:** That was my mistake for hiring someone who can't handle a gun, but don't worry I learned from that mistake. So do we have a deal, and as a sign of my good faith I'll have my people offer you protection and knowing your big mouth your going to need it.

After thinking about it a while Blair came to a decision.

**Blair: **Fine you have a deal.

**Claudia:** Good choice. Now I'm going to need the names of all the people who told you about me so I can "per sway" them to keep this a secret.

**Blair: **You aren't going to hurt them are you.

**Claudia: **Of course not, this is nothing a little bribery can't fix.

**Blair: **There was just one person. A reporter from the Sun, I had him look into news papers all around the U.S, and you were in quiet a few in Port Charles. I was heading up there to see what else I could dig up on you.

**Claudia:** Good now while your in prison my people will protect you and you'll keep your mouth shout about this and never EVER tell anyone. You got it. I would hate for something to happen to that pretty little face of yours. Now if you'll excuse me, Tomas is waiting for me and we have to get our little girl home to bed.

Claudia rises to leave but stops dead in her tracks at Blairs next words.

**Blair:** If you think you're going to live happily ever after with him, you are sadly mistaken.

**Claudia**: And why is that Blair?

**Blair:** You're not the only one with secrets Claudia, how bout you ask Tomas about the past few years I'm sure you'll just love what he has to say.

Before Claudia could ask what the hell Blair was talking about, there was a knock at the door before it opened.

**John: **Alright Blair your 15 min. are up.

A guard comes in and uncuffs Blair from the table and starts to lead her out. But not before she stops in front of Claudia and whispers just loud enough so only Claudia could hear,

**Blair:** Don't forget about our deal. Oh and don't forget to ask Tomas.

Before Claudia can say anything else Blair is haled off back to her cell, were she will remain until sentencing. Claudia exit's the room and right out side the door waits an anxious Tomas and a curious John.

**Tomas: **Hey, are you okay**?**

**Claudia:** Yeh I'm fine nothing I couldn't handle.

**John: **Well we thank you for helping us out, this makes it a lot easier for everyone that she just pleads guilt. Anyway It's late you to should be heading out, I'm sure your little girl is tired, and again thank you.

**Claudia:** Aww come on, your not the least bit curious as to what she said in there.

**John: **Oh I'm very curious but, I am a man of my word so I can't know what was said in that room. Nor can anyone else.

**Tomas: **Wait what? I can't even know?

**John:** Unfortunately no. Sucks Don't it. Anyway again thank you Claudia, now if you will excuse me I have to get home to my family. Goodnight.

**Claudia:** Goodnight Detective.

With that Claudia, Tomas and Miranda headed out of the police station towards Tomas' car. The whole ride home Claudia kept repeating what Blair had told her over and over in her head.

_What did she mean by "You're not the only one who has secrets." Should I ask him what she meant. No then I might have to tell him about Port Charles. I should just keep quiet. _

Tomas could tell she was thinking about something. She just kept staring out the window. She hasn't look at him once since they've been in the car.

_What did Blair tell her? Was it about me? Did she tell her about my past? God is that why she's acting weird? What do I do, what should I say?_

Tomas had so many questions going threw his mind and not a single one he had answers to. Neither of them noticed they had arrived to the hotel until Tomas had turned off the engine. Claudia quickly opens her door and goes to get Miranda out of the car seat but sees that Tomas is already there. Tomas gently takes Miranda out of the seat trying not to wake the sleeping baby, but Miranda stirs and starts to whine.

**Tomas: **Sh _Es nina bien. Papa que tienes._

After hearing Tomas' voice Miranda stills and falls back asleep. It was at that moment that Claudia decided. No matter what she had to do she was not giving this up. She had worked to hard to get the family she's always wanted to have it taken away. Claudia closes her door before walking to the other side of the car where Tomas was standing with Miranda and gently wraps her arm around his waist and kisses him on his chin.

**Claudia:** I love you.

**Tomas:** I love you too.(Tomas looks down at Miranda and then back to Claudia) Both of you.

Claudia smiles and together they head up to Claudia's hotel. Once there Tomas heads to put Miranda to bed and places her stuffed tiger under here little arm. He leans over and kisses her on her forehead.

**Tomas:** Goodnight sweet girl.

Tomas turns around and sees Claudia standing in the door way smiling at them. Tomas grabs the baby monitor and they both head to the living room. Once in there Tomas places the monitor on the table and turns to speak to Claudia.

**Tomas:** Well I guess I'll be heading out now.

Tomas turns to leave but is stopped before he reaches the door.

**Claudia:** Tomas, can you stay.

Tomas smiles before answering.

**Tomas:** I'll stay as long as you want me to.

Tomas and Claudia make themselves conferrable on the couch arms wrapped around each other. After a while Tomas thinks Claudia has fallen asleep.

**Claudia:** Tomas?

**Tomas:** Yeah.

Claudia hesitates a moment before continuing.

**Claudia:** I was thinking. Well since were together almost all the time and you're over here a lot more than you are at your hotel room, so I was wondering if maybe….

Tomas can see Claudia is having trouble finishing her thought so he does it for her.

**Tomas:** Claudia, are you asking me to move in with you.

Tomas can't help but smile when he sees her nod her head yes. He lowers his head down and places a gentle kiss of Claudia's lips before answering.

**Tomas:** I would love to move in with you. I was actually ask you tomorrow.

Claudia's face light up when she hears him say yes. She leans up and kisses him for a while before pulling apart.

**Claudia: **I love you.

**Tomas: **I love you too. So are you going to tell me what you and Blair talked about.

**Claudia:** You heard John I can't tell you.

**Tomas: **Aww come on, I wont tell anyone. Please.

**Claudia:** Nope can't do it sorry.

**Tomas:** Ok how bout you tell me what you talked about but not what you actually said?

**Claudia: **Are you just asking because you want to know if we talked about you?

**Tomas: **Yes. So did you talk about me.

Claudia sighs she might as well tell him something even if it's not entirely the truth.

**Claudia:** Ok yes we talked about you. She wanted to tell me that once she's out she plans on taking back what is hers.

**Tomas: **And what did you do?

**Claudia:** I convinced her that she can't split us up even if she really tried.

**Tomas: **And how did you do that?

**Claudia:** I used my people skills. (Claudia says sarcastically)

**Tomas: **Peoples skills, right.

**Claudia:** Hey I am a great peoples person.

**Tomas:** Saying that you're a great people's person is like saying Tea is good at being satel.

Claudia laughs at his statement which makes Tomas smile. He loves her laugh. Tomas notices how late it's getting and thinks it's time for bed.

**Tomas: **Come on Miss People's person lets go to bed.

Tomas stands up and helps Claudia to her feet before they head down the hall to her bed room. _Their bedroom._ Once under the sheets Tomas wraps his arms around Claudia and pulls her to his side where she belongs. Tomas feel.. Happy he fells really happy that the woman he loves is in his arms that their daughter is sleeping in the room next to them, and that in a few weeks time Todd will be locked away for a long time.

Claudia can't help but smile as she looks up at Tomas. She feels so safe and warm in his arms. She feels loved. She doesn't care about anything outside of this hotel room. Right now every thing is ok. The man she loves, loves her and her daughter. Their daughter. No one will ruin this feeling for them. Blair will be locked away the reporter will be taken care of and she can be happy with Tomas and Miranda.

Claudia closes her eyes and falls asleep thinking that everything is just perfect, but in truth it's far from it. Because someone else knows her secret, someone who will be much harder to take care of then Blair.

**A/N So who do you think knows Claudia's secret. Hoped you liked this chapter.**

**Also when I use Spanish, I'm using Google translator because I don't speak or read spanish so if it comes out wrong or weird I'm sorry.**

_Es nina bien. Papa que tienes.- It's ok baby girl. Daddy's got you_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey y'all sorry it took so long for me to update but as I tell my brother "You cant rush perfection," and as he would tell me "I'm not rushing perfection I'm rushing you." How you all enjoy this chapter. ****I Do Not Own Any OLTL Or GH Characters. **

**Claudia's P.O.V.**

It's been two week since my meeting with Blair and since Tomas officially moved in with Miranda, and I. It's been wonderful. I've never been so happy in my life, the man I love, loves me and my daughter. Our daughter. He's just wonderful with her. It's still strange for me to see a man act so caring and loving towards his daughter. With my father he was horrible and angry all the time. With Sonny I know he loves Kristina but they were hardly ever around each other. With Tomas, I could just sit back and watch for hours as Tomas interacts with Miranda. You could never tell by looking that he wasn't her real father. Neither of use have mentioned Blair or Todd, we would prefer to pretend they no longer exist. Blairs reported has been paid off and has left town. With all that behind us we can finally relax and enjoy ourselves.

Today is they day we have been waiting for, Tea is at the hospital in labor. We got a call from DanI at 8:24 am that her water broke and they were heading to the hospital. It's now 5. Tomas, DanI, Jack, and myself are all waiting in the waiting room. DanI's friend Destiny and her parents we kind enough to watch Sam and Miranda for us.

**Tomas:** What do you think is taking so long?(Tomas who is walking back and forth asks)

**Claudia: **It hasn't been that long, I'm sure every thing is fine.

**Tomas: **It's been hours, is it suppose to take this long?

**Claudia:** It being pushing a human out of your body, then yes it can take a long time, I was in labor with Miranda for 17 hours.

**DanI:** 17 hours, God, why would anyone want to have kids, it seems painful.

**Claudia:** Trust me it is, it's the most painful thing you'll ever go threw but, when you hold your little baby for the first time all that pain in worth it.

**DanI: **That's how you felt with Miranda.

**Claudia:** Yes it is.

A silence fell among them as they wait for news about Tea. About 20 ,minuets later they see Victor walking down the hall with the biggest grin on his face. Tomas is the first to ask questions.

**Tomas:** How's Tea, and the baby?

**Victor:** Tea is fine and Vincent Lord is a healthy baby boy, weighing 7ib 9ounches and is 19 and a half inches long.

I have another brother.(Both DanI and Jack say at the same time)

**Victor:** Yea you both have another brother, now if you all would like to see him follow me.

Everyone follows Victor down the hall to Tea's room. Once inside they see Tea in bed holding a little blue bundle in her arms. She sweaty and looks tired but has a huge smile on her face. When she hears everyone walk in she motions everyone over to see the newest member of their family. DanI and Jack are the first up and see there littlest brother.

**DanI: **Aww he's so small. _Bonjour petit frere, je suis ta grande soeur._

**Jack:** Hey little guy. When you're older me and you are going to make DanI and Starr's lives crazy huh.

This causes everyone in the room to laugh quietly as not to wake the baby. DanI and Jack then move aside so Tomas and Claudia can see him.

**Tomas:** The boy is lucky he looks more like his mother he would have had a bad life if he looked like his father.

**Victor: **Hey.

**Tea:** Oh behave you two. I think he is just perfect.

**Claudia:** Tea he's so adorable, You are going to be a little heart breaker.

**Victor:** Like father like son.

**Tomas: **Yeah ok.(Tomas says sarcastically)

**Tea:** Would you like to hold your nephew Tomas?

Tomas nods yes and gently picks the sleeping baby up from his mothers arms. Not having much experience holding tiny babies Tomas is nervous holding tightly on to him in fear he might drop him. This causes Tea to laugh watching her big bad brother be scared of a tiny infant,

**Tea:** Relax Tomas, you're doing fine. Make sure his head is supported and you'll be fine.

Tomas again nods and tries to relax. Just as he thinks he's got it, baby Vincent wakes up and looks right at his uncle Tomas.

**Tomas: **Hey little fella, wow we have all been looking forward to seeing you for a long time. Yea I can tell, he's gonna be a painter.

**Victor:** Uh no my son is gonna be a soccer player just like his brothers.

**Tea:** He's going to do what ever he wants and we all are going to support him. If he plays sports or paints or plays music, even if he wants to tap dance.

**Victor:** Tap dance, that's for wimps.

**Tomas:** I did tap dance.

**Victor: **Thank you for proving my point.

**DanI:** Ok you two stop fighting and let me hold my baby brother.

Following Danis orders Tomas walks over to were Dani is sitting in a hospital chair and hands her the baby. Next to hold him is Jack then Victor who hands a now fussy baby back to his mother. After settling Vincent down, Tea looks at Claudia who is standing by Tomas against the wall.

**Tea:** You want to hold him Claudia.

Claudia who is super surprised that anyone would trust her to hold there child is unsure how to answer until she looks at Tomas, who is looking at Tea just as surprised as she is.

**Claudia:** Sure.

Claudia walks over to Tea and gently lifts him up until he is resting comfortably in her arms. Memories of her son flash in her mind but for once she doesn't cry thing about the baby she lost. She fells happy. Happy that she has her daughter that she loves more than anything, that she has Tomas who loves her as much as she loves him. And that his family has welcomed her into the lives enough that they trust her.

**Claudia:** Oh my, I forgot how small babies are. I remember when I had Miranda, I was terrified to hold her. I thought I might break her she was so small.

**Tea:** With DanI I refused to stand while holding her because I was scared I might drop her. People had to constantly tell me that I wouldn't.

Claudia holds Vincent a while longer before handing him over to Tea. Both mother and son are tired so Tomas and Claudia leave promising to be back when they are aloud to go home.

**(INSERT LINE)**

After picking up Miranda from Destiny's who even though they insisted refused to except money, Tomas drives them home. When they arrive Miranda is sound asleep.

**Tomas: **Here let me put her to bed. Why don't you go relax in the living room ok.

Claudia agrees and heads into the living room to lie on the couch. It's 10 at night and they all are extremely tired.

After changing Miranda into her P.J.s, tucking her into bed and, kissing her good night Tomas heads to the living room where he sees Claudia asleep on the couch.

Smiling Tomas thinks ''_God I love this woman"_. He carefully picks her up and caries her to their room. Taking of her boots and jacket he pulls back the covers and puts her in the bed. He quickly undresses himself and slips in next to her. Once covered he pulls her to him so her head rest on his chest. Finally settled he falls asleep with a smile still on his face.

**(INSERT LINE HERE)**

**NEXT MORNING **

**Claudia's P.O.V.**

I instantly wake up when I here Miranda call ''Mama'' threw the baby monitor. I quickly get up missing the fact that Tomas wasn't in the bed next to me and head to her room.

**Claudia:** Hey little bunny, are you hungry?

**Miranda:** Ahuh.

**Claudia:** Well then lets get you something to eat then.

Picking up Miranda Claudia heads into the kitchen to fix breakfast.

**Claudia: **Hey, Tomas are you gonna sleep all day.

Claudia calls out but gets no response. About to call out again she sees a yellow note tapped to the coffee pot.

_Morning Beautiful,_

_Went out for a run and didn't want to wake you. I'll be back soon._

_Love Tomas._

Claudia laughs at the note. The mans in perfect shape yet he still wants to run all the time.

**Claudia: **Well looks like it's just us to for now, how bout some pancakes and fruit.

Miranda simply nods her head. .

**Tomas P.O.V.**

I woke up this morning a little after 5:30. About an hour before Miranda or Claudia will wake up. I leave Claudia a note saying I'm going for a run but that's not what I'm doing. I came to a Jeweler to pick out a ring.

When I walked into the store I'm greeted with an older looking woman around mid to late 50s.

**Sarah:** Hello there, my name is Sarah how can I help you?

**Tomas:** Hey I'm looking for an engagement ring in a size 4 and a half.

**Sarah:** Aw who's the lucky lady?

Tomas pulls out his cell phone and shows his screen saver to the woman. It's a photo of Claudia and Miranda on the couch blowing a kiss towards the camera.

**Sarah: **Aw what an adorable little girl you have.

**Tomas: **Yes she's just perfect. Anyway I need a ring and I want to get Miranda a little bracelet with her name on it.

**Sarah: **Ok and would you like to take a look at our collection of rings over here.

Looking at all the rings Tomas isn't sure which one to get her. But one catches his eye.

**Tomas: **Can I see that one?

Sarah takes out the ring and hands it to Tomas.

**Sarah: **This is a Channel set princess cut diamond with platinum.

Tomas looks at the ring. It's not to flashy but not to plain. It's perfect.

**Tomas: **I'll take it.

**Sarah:** But I haven't even told you the price

**Tomas:** I don't care about the price I'll take it.

**Sarah: **Ok then, on the bracelet what would you like engraved on it.

**Tomas: **Miranda Delgado.

About an hour later Tomas has both ring and bracelet in his pocket. He just has to find the perfect moment to give them to his girls. But right now he has to head home so he can get ready to go to Tea's.

**(Insert Line Here)**

Back at the hotel room Tomas just walked into the door when he sees Claudia on the ground with Miranda, playing with some blocks.

**Claudia: **Hey you're back.

**Tomas: **Yeah lost track of time. What have you two been doing?

**Claudia: **Well we had banana pancakes for breakfast and then I had to give her a bath because she got syrup in her hair. Then we came out here and started playing. With reminds me you should go get ready or your sister will kill us for being late.

**Tomas: **Ah she wouldn't kill you she likes having another bossy woman around.

**Claudia:** Well this bossy woman is telling you to go shower so we can go.

**Tomas:** Yes dear.

30 min. later they are ready and are on there way to Tea's.

**Tomas:** Hello anyone here.

**Tea:** Hey were in the living room.

Tomas and Claudia walk into the living room where they see everyone there including Carlota and Nate.

**Tomas:** Carlota, I haven't seen you in a while.

**Carlota:** Too long. How are you?

Carlota comes over to Tomas and gives him a hug. Once she releases him she sees Claudia and Miranda who have moved over to where Tea is sitting with Vincent in her arms.

**Tomas: **I'm good, how have you been? Have you heard from Christian?

**Carlota:** I've been great. I got a letter from Christian last week, he's loving his job, and has made a lot of new friends. So who's your friend. People have been telling me you have been seen with a woman a lot.

Laughing because he knew Carlotta was going to ask a lot of questions about him and Claudia.

**Tomas:** Her name is Claudia and that beautiful little girl's name is Miranda. We been together for about six months. And have lived together for two weeks.

**Carlotta:** Your living together? Isn't that a little fast?

**Tomas: **I know it's a little quick but we love each other very much. I can't see my life without her in it.

**Carlotta: **Wow I've never see you like this, even with Blair, there's a light in your eyes when you speak about her. I'm glad you're happy, you deserve it. Well don't just stand there go introduce me.

Laughing Tomas walks over to Claudia who is talking to Tea and Victor.

**Tomas: **Hey, do you guys mind if I borrow Claudia for a moment?

**Tea: **Sure.

Claudia and Tomas walk over to where to Carlotta.

**Tomas:** Claudia this is Carlotta, Carlotta this is Claudia.

**Carlotta: **It's nice to meet you.

**Claudia:** You to, Tomas has told me so much about you. Oh and this is my daughter Miranda.

**Carlotta: **My she is just adorable. _Hola carino._

While Claudia and Carlotta talk Tomas looks over to Tea who motions him over.

**Tea: **Ok spill.

**Tomas:** What are you talking about?

**Tea: **Don't play dumb _hermano._ You're up to something I can tell.

**Tomas: **I don't know what you are talking about, and I'd rather not talk about it here.

**Tea:** Well then why don't you accompany me into the kitchen so I can get Vincent a bottle.

They excuse them selves into the kitchen. Once in there Tea heads to the fridge where she has bottles ready.

**Tea: **Ok so let me see it.

**Tomas:** Show you what?

**Tea: **The ring that you have in your jacket pocket, that you keep checking to make sure it's still there, so let me see it.

**Tomas: **How do you know it's a ring, it can be my cell phone.

**Tea:** Because I know you Tomas.

Sighing Tomas takes out the small red box out of his jacket. Before he hands it to her he closes the door to the kitchen so no one walks in and sees the ring.

**Tea:** Tomas, it's beautiful. She'll love it. So when are you going to give it to her?

**Tomas: **I don't know yet. I have to find the perfect time.

**Tea: **How about now!

**Tomas:** I can't do it now.

**Tea: **Why not? Everyone you care about is here, minus Baz. It's the perfect time.

**Tomas:** I just can't do it here. What if she says no.

**Tea: **She won't say no. She loves you, I can see it when she talks about you. Miranda just adores you.

**Tomas:** So you'd be ok with me marring Claudia.

**Tea: **Of course I'm ok with that. And even if I wasn't it's not like I could change your mind. Everyone loves Claudia and Miranda, and we would love for them to be a part of our dysfunctional family.

**Tomas:** Haha well that's great.

**Tea:** So, go out there and ask her.

**Tomas:** You're so bossy.

**Tea: **Yes I am, now go.

The siblings head out of the kitchen back into the living room where they see Vikki and Clint (Tea was able to get his house arrest removed) have joined them.

**Tea:** Vikki, Clint it's so nice of you to come.

**Vikki:** Well of course, I just had to come my newest nephew. Tea he's just perfect.

**Clint: **All day he's all she's been talking about. She wanted to be here at 6 this morning but I made her wait till everyone was up.

Everyone laughs as they all settle down and begin talking amongst each other. Tea holds Vincent on the sofa with Victor right at her side, Tomas sits next to him and Claudia to his left and Miranda on her lap playing or trying to play froggy jump.

**Claudia**: So what where you and Tea talking about when you were in the kitchen?

**Tomas: **What makes you think we were talking about something?

**Claudia:** You guys were in there for a long time, so come on tell me.

**Tomas:** Hm, let me think about that, no.

**Claudia: **Please tell me. Doing her best doe eyes) Please.

Tomas quickly looks to Tea who is watching them intently, with a quick nod Tomas sighs and turns back to Claudia. Still smiling she waits for him to tell her what ever it is.

**Tomas:** Huh ok come with me.

Following his orders Claudia hands Miranda over to DanI and follows him into the other room. Once there Tomas closes the door and turns to Claudia.

**Tomas' P.O.V.**

**Claudia: **Ok now can you tell me.

I nervously sigh and begin talking.

**Tomas:** Alright we were talking about you.

**Claudia: **Me? Why were you talking about me?

**Tomas: **Claudia you know I love you right.

**Claudia:** Yeah.

**Tomas: **And you know I love Miranda like she was my own flesh and blood.

**Claudia: **Of course.

I nod my head and decide that now was the time.

**Tomas: **Claudia, you and Miranda are the best thing that could have happened to me, you brought me back to life after everything that had happened.(I purposely don't say Blairs name because I don't want her to ruin this) I love you both so much, I cant see myself without you. I love spending time with you, I love staying up watching movies with you. I love putting Miranda to bed with you. I love falling asleep with you in my arms and waking up with you in my arms. And I want so do that for the rest of our lives.

**Claudia:** Tomas…

I silences her by placing a sweet kiss to her lips. I reach into my pocket and pull out the red box. I sink to once knee in front of her. She places her hands over her mouth and nose. Tears in her eyes. I open up the box showing her the ring and hear her gasp.

**Tomas: **Claudia Zangari, would you make me the happiest man in the would and marry me?

**Claudia's P.O.V.**

**Claudia: **Ok now can you tell me.

I ask him, now very curious about what he's about to say.

**Tomas:** Alright we were talking about you.

**Claudia: **Me? Why were you talking about me?

**Tomas: **Claudia you know I love you right.

**Claudia:** Yeah.

**Tomas: **And you know I love Miranda like she was my own flesh and blood.

**Claudia: **Of course.

I watch as he nods his head, I'm a little scared now. This sound a lot like a goodbye speech.

**Tomas: **Claudia, you and Miranda are the best thing that could have happened to me, you brought me back to life after everything that had happened.(I can tell he left Blair's name out on purpose) I love you both so much, I cant see myself without you. I love spending time with you, I love staying up watching movies with you. I love putting Miranda to bed with you. I love falling asleep with you in my arms and waking up with you in my arms. And I want so do that for the rest of our lives.

This can't be what I think it is, I mean he's not….

**Claudia:** Tomas…

Before I can say anything else he plants a sweet loving kiss on my lips silencing all further words.

**Tomas: **Claudia Zangari, would you make me the happiest man in the would and marry me?

I take my hands and cover my mouth to keep myself from crying out loud. I don't know what to say. This man this wonderful man wants to spend the rest of his life with me. Me. He loves me and my daughter. Why dose he love me? Why would someone as great as Tomas want to be with someone like me. I look down at the man who has just handed his heart to me and is trusting me to not break it, I clear my throat to answer him.

**Claudia: **Tomas…

Before I can answer him a loud _"Thump_" distracts them. Both look to the door that separates the room they are in to the living room.

**Other Rooms P.O.V.**

Tomas and Claudia have just left the room.

**Tea:** Damn him.

Tea gently lays Vincent in his bassinet and runs over to the closed door and presses her ear to it.

**Victor:** Tea what are you doing?

He asks as he follows his wife over to the door.

**Tea: **_Shh _what does it look like I'm doing.

**Victor: **It looks like you're eavesdropping on there conversation.

**Tea:** That is exactly what I am doing now _Shush_.

**Carlotta:** Why are you doing that?

**Tea: **Because he's not doing what I told him to.

**DanI: **And what is that?

**Tea:** I'm trying to hear if he's proposing to Claudia

What!? Everyone says at the same time.

**Tea: **_SHUSH. _I can't hear.

**Clint: **How do you know he's even going to propose?

**Tea:** That's what we were talking about it the kitchen. He showed me the ring and said he was waiting for the perfect moment to give it to her. I told him to do it now.

**Victor: **Why?

**Tea:** Because it's perfect, everyone who cares about him is here. But when I said do it now I ment in front of us not in another room.

**Carlotta:** So he's doing it right now?

**Tea: **I think so.

With that everyone except Jack and Clint rushed over to the door to hear what Tomas is saying.

_**Tomas: **__Claudia, you and Miranda are the best thing that could have happened to me, you brought me back to life after everything that had happened.(I can tell he left Blair's name out on purpose) I love you both so much, I cant see myself without you. I love spending time with you, I love staying up watching movies with you. I love putting Miranda to bed with you. I love falling asleep with you in my arms and waking up with you in my arms. And I want so do that for the rest of our lives._

**DanI: **Aww that's so sweet.

**Carlotta:** He's always had a way with words.

_**Claudia:**__ Tomas…_

**Vikki: **You don't think she's going to say no, do you?

**Tea: **Of course not. (I hope)

_**Tomas: **__Claudia Zangari, would you make me the happiest man in the would and marry me?_

Second happiest. (Both Victor and Clint say at the same time.)

Both Tea and Vikki smile at them before turning back to the door.

**Carlotta: **It's been quiet for a while now.

**Tea:** I'm sure everything is fine.

**DanI: **What if she says no.

**Tea: **She won't.

Tea trying to hear better leans closer into the door, which causes Victor to sway to his right accidentally pushing DanI into the door, which causes a loud "_Thump"_ .

_**Claudia:**__ What was that?_

_**Tomas:**__ Let's find out._

With that everyone hurries back to there sets right as Tomas opens the door.

**Tomas: **What's going on in here.

Nothing( Everyone answers)

**Tomas: **Were you listing in on our conversation. Tea?

**Tea: **Of course not. ( She may be a lawyer, but she can't lie to her big brother)

**Tomas: **Yes you were.

**Tea: **Ok so I was. But I would have had to if you had done it in front of everyone like I said.

**Claudia: **Wait you knew.

**Tea:** Yes I knew, I know everything.

**Tomas: **Sure you do. Now can you explain why you were eavesdropping?

**Tea:** Because I wanted to hear what she was going to say. Which by the way, what was that?

**Tomas: **Claudia you don't have to answer that right now.

**Claudia:** No it's ok. Tomas, I love you, so much. You've made me feel something that I've never felt in my life, all of you have. All of you have welcomed me and made me fell like I'm a part of a family, something I didn't have growing up. This is all still very new to me, and I'm scared.

**Tomas:** You'd don't have to be scared…

**Claudia: **I know, I know that you won't hurt me or Miranda, I know that you love us, and we love you. Even though I scared of being hurt, I know that it would hurt a whole lot more it I didn't have you by my side. So Tomas to answer your question, yes, yes I will marry you.

Tomas smiles the biggest smile I've ever seen.

**Tomas:** Did you say yes?

**Claudia: **Of course I said yes.

Tomas takes Claudia in his arms lifting her off the floor and spends her around while the rest of us laugh and cheer(Quietly because Vincent is sleeping.) Once he sets her back on the ground when all go up to congratulate them or in Victors case warn Claudia(a Friendly warning)

**Tea: **Congratulation you to. I'm so happy for the two of you.

**Victor: **Ah come on Claudia, you don't really want to marry him do you.

**Claudia: **Yes I do.

**Victor:** Alright but I warn you, he's not that great.

**Tea: **Oh hush you. So are you going to give her the ring or what.

**Tomas: **Oh right.

Tomas takes the ring out of its box and gently places it on her finger.

**Claudia:** Tomas it's beautiful

**Tomas:** Just like you.

**Victor:** Lame.

Claudia just laughs and kisses Tomas. She admires the ring for a moment. It's not as big as the one she had before but it's still perfect. Not to flashy or plain.

**Miranda:** Mama. Da-da.

Claudia goes to get her baby from DanI's arms.

**Claudia:** Look at this mama's isn't it pretty.

**Miranda: **Shiny.

**Tomas: **I have something for you to baby girl.

Tomas takes out a bigger box from his jacket and hands it to Claudia:

**Claudia: **What's this?

**Tomas: **Open it and find out.

Claudia opens up the box and gasps at what she sees. A little charm bracelet with one charm that has Miranda's name on it.

**Claudia:** Tomas it's beautiful.

**Tomas:** Flip over the charm.

She does as he says and laughs at the small righting.

**Tea:** What does it say?

Tea shows her the charm that has Miranda on one side and Delgado on the other.

**Claudia:** What if I had said no.

**Tomas:** I was only hoping that you would say yes.

**Claudia:** Miranda Delgado, I think I like the sound of that.

**Tomas: **I like it to but you know what I like just as much?

**Claudia:** What?

**Tomas:** Claudia Delgado.

Everything just felt perfect. Everyone was happy we just got one new member to they family and very soon we will be getting two more.

Tomas pulls Claudia to his side holding her and Miranda to him. Loving the way he fells next to her she leans into him a little closer. After everything calms down everyone sets down and just enjoys each others presents. Claudia finally feels like she's going to get everything she's ever wanted.

**(INSERT LINE HERE)**

**That's it for now people. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please take the time to give me your opinion. Tell me what you think, like it hate it. I'll take what I can get. I'd like to that all of you who has read my story and reviewed it. Again I'm sorry it took so long, I'm thinking about starting a new story and have been brain storming with that. ****I DO NOT OWN OLTL OR GH.** **I wish I did because I would love me some Trevor and Ted. But Alas I don't. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi y'all. Hope everyone had a fun and safe holiday season. Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who has been keeping up with my story and commented on it. I can't believe that it's almost been a year since OLTL has been off air. Well I hope you like this chapter. I wan to just point out a few things. One Claudia and Johnny are siblings in my story, I hate that story line of her being his mother so I'm changing it the only way I can. Lastly I unfortunately ****Do Not Own OLTL or Gh****. **

**(Insert Line Here)**

**Claudia's P.O.V.**

It's been a month since Tomas proposed to me an I couldn't be happier. Although we haven't set a date yet were not in a hurry. Tomas called Baz and told him about the engagement I was scared that his son wouldn't like me but he actually seemed happy for his father. He will come down to meet us when he can get some time away. Today Tea, and I are having a girls day much to the Tomas' dismay. Tea and I have become closer within the past few weeks.

**Tomas:** So what are you two going to do?

**Tea: **We're not telling you.

**Tomas:** Why not?

**Tea:** Because you don't need to know.

**Tomas:** Come on Claudia, tell me what you are going to do.

**Claudia: **Sorry buddy I don't even know what we are doing.

**Tomas:** You didn't even tell her where you guys are going?

**Tea: **Nope, it's a surprise. So haha.

**Tomas:** You know I don't appreciate you stealing my fiancé and not telling me where you are going.

**Tea: **Well brother, you will just have to suck it up and deal.

Watching Tea and Tomas bicker back and forth makes me miss Johnny all the more. It pains me that he is going to miss another wedding of mine. But this time I'm not marring for power or money, I'm marring for love.

**Tomas:** Fine just don't tell her anything embarrassing.

**Claudia: **Embarrassing, such as.

**Tea: **Don't worry you'll here all about them later.

**Tomas: **Tea what are you planning.

**Tea: **Planning? I'm not planning anything hermano.

**Tomas:** Yeah right, I know that look you're going to tell her about every stupid thing I've ever done.

**Tea: **I would never. But anyway we have to go or we will be late.

**Tomas:** Late for what?

**Tea: **Not telling you, so come on Claudia lets go before he asks any more questions.

Claudia turns to Tomas and kisses hi on the cheek before saying.

**Claudia:** I'll see you soon.

Claudia then turns and follows Tea out to where her 2012 Toyota Corolla is parked.

**Claudia: **So where are we going, I'm not a big fan of surprises.

**Tea: **First we are going to shopping for you.

**Claudia: **Me? Don't get me wrong I love to shop but what do I need to get today?

**Tea: **You have to get clothes that aren't red or black.

**Claudia:** Hey I happen like black and red , and they look good on me unlike bright colors.

**Tea:** Well I have to see for myself, don't worry we won't put you in neon yellow or anything like that but I think you would look great in a light blue or a dark purple.

**Claudia:** Fine I'll get different colors if you'll get some pants.

**Tea: **Pants why pants?

**Claudia: **Come on Tea I've known you for a few months now and I have never seen you in pants, you're always wearing dresses or skirts.

**Tea: **Okay so I'll make you a deal, for every outfit you get of actual colors I'll get an outfit with pants.

Claudia thinks about it for a minuet before answering Tea.

**Claudia:** Ok deal, but they have to be real pants not dress pants.

**Tea: **Damn, ok fine.

With that both Claudia and Tea fall into a light conferrable conversation. Claudia is surprised how easy it is for them to get along. She's even more surprised Tea got her to agree to change her wardrobe. Claudia has never really had any female friends, hell she didn't really have male friends either, but she's glad that she has Tea. Which reminds her she has a question to ask Tea. Once Tea parks the car in a parking lot to a clothing store Claudia decides to ask her.

**Claudia: **Hey Tea.

Tea simply turns towards Claudia and simply answers with a "Huh"

**Claudia: **I know we've only known each other a few months but I want to ask you something, and I'll understand if you don't want to but I was just wondering if you would consider, um being maid of honor.

Tea looks at Claudia with a surprised but happy expression on her face.

**Tea: **You want me to be your maid of honor?

**Claudia: **Yea, but I understand if you don't want to.

**Tea:** No I would love to but don't you want someone you've known longer to do it like one of your friends.

**Claudia:** Tea to be honest I wouldn't want anyone else to do this, you have been so great to me since I've met you. Most women I meet hate me on sight and I honestly expected you to be the same, but you invited me into your family, you trusted me enough to be welcomed in your home around your children. You made me feel welcomed, and I thank you for that. So will you do it, would you stand by me when I get married.

**Tea:** Oh Claudia, of course I will. It will be my pleasure to be your maid of honor.

Tea leans over and give Claudia a giant hug. Claudia hesitates before retuning the hug. After they stop hugging they exit the car and head into the store.

**Tea: **So as your maid of honor I have to ask, who are you inviting to the wedding.

**Claudia: **Well obviously all of you guys, and Baz if he can make it, Tomas mention someone named Calmar I believe, well he hopes he will be able to make it.

Tea who isn't sure how much Claudia knows about Calmar decide not to comment instead ask her another question.

**Tea:** What about your brother?

The light that has been in Claudia's eyes ever since Tomas proposed, dims a little at the mention of her baby brother.

**Tea: **I don't mean to be rude or noisy..

**Claudia: **No it's ok, unfortunately no he will not be attending the wedding, the last time we saw each other we didn't leave on good terms and that's my fault.

The last time I saw Johnny was when I was dragging a pregnant Carly out by gun point.

**Tea: **I'm sure he's forgiven you by now. It's been how many years?

**Claudia:** Three years.

**Tea:** Three years. that's a long time.

**Claudia: **Yes it is. And I miss him everyday.

**Tea: **I know the feeling, when Tomas reappeared in my life after years of being gone, I tried to stay angry with him because I was hurt that he left, but in the end I was just happy I got my brother back.

**Claudia: **So you weren't mad at him?

**Tea: **For a little while but I got over it, and I'm sure Johnny will to.

Claudia simply nods her head at Tea who decides to drop it. For now.

**Tea:** How about any other family members, or friends.

**Claudia: **besides Johnny, the only other family I have are my uncle and aunt, I have cousins but we never really got along. As for friends (Claudia lets out a little laugh) well you're going to be there and so is Tomas so that's the end of my friends list.

**Tea: **That can't be it.

**Claudia: **Yep that's it.

**Tea: **Wow. We'll you got me.

**Claudia: **Yep and soon you will be my sister-in-law.

**Tea:** You know growing up, I always wanted a sister.

Claudia and Tea share a smile before heading into their first store.

After hours of shopping Tea and Claudia decide to get there nails done before heading home. They sit side by side as they get there pedicures.

**Tea: **So have you set a date yet?

**Claudia: **Not yet, we figure we don't have to rush anything. We're not in a hurry.

**Tea: **Well you're only getting married once so it should be perfect.

**Claudia: **Yeah but this is the second time I've been married.

**(A/N Tea and Victor legally got married shortly after he returned in my story) **

**Tea: **Yea well I've been married 6 times so count your blessings.

**Claudia: **I can't believe you've been married 6 times.

**Tea: **Yep and two of them were not legal.

**Claudia: **I always thought I would never get married once let alone twice.

**Tea:** So why did you get married, the first time I mean.

**Claudia: **To please my father. My whole life was about pleasing him. but I shortly realized that he can't be pleased.

**Tea: **Then why did you stay with him.

**Claudia: **I made the foolish mistake of falling for him. But I was just a business between him and my father. And although I regret emotionally involved with him, if I had they choice to go bad and do it again I wouldn't hesitate because in the end I got a beautiful little girl who I love with all of my heart.

**Tea: **Yea she is wonderful. And I can't wait to spoil my little niece.

**Claudia: **You'll have to get in line, Tomas is wrapped around her little finger, she can get away with anything. The other night Tomas made spaghetti for diner, Miranda decides to to take the bowl and plop it on her head instead of eat it. I go over to clean her up while she and Tomas are just laughing up a storm.

**Tea: **That's so cute please tell me you took a picture.

Claudia nods her head and reaches into her purse and takes out her Galaxy S2 **(I thought the Iphone is over used to I went the other way) **and shows Tea a picture of Miranda in her high chair sporting a wide semi-toothless grin and a blue bowl with spaghetti all in her dark hair. And a laughing Tomas in the background.

**Tea: **Aww he adores her.

**Claudia:** Yes he does, he is so wonderful with her, now that she's teething he'll just hold her and rock her back and forth until she sleeps.

**Tea: **I can tell he loves her just in the way he talks about her. And I can tell he loves you to.

**Claudia: **I know he loves me and I love him. It's still so strange to me, I've never really been loved by a man.

**Tea: **I'm glad that Tomas met you, he was so sad after everything that happened. You brought him back, you saved him you and Miranda.

**Claudia: **We saved each other. So while were here, do you think I should cut my hair and dye it blond.

**Tea: **Hell no.

Both share a laugh before continuing with there nails.

With that they headed back to the car and headed home. After dropping Claudia off at the Palace they said there goodbyes.

**Tomas: **Hey look who's back sweetheart, is that mama?

**Miranda: **Mommy.

Claudia drops her bags at the door and hurries over to the couch were Tomas is holding Miranda on.

**Claudia: **Hello baby, I missed you. Were you a good girl for papa.

**Tomas: **We were fine, we played and watched three hours of Dora the Explorer.

**Claudia: **Aww poor baby.

**Tomas:** So what did you and Tea do.

**Claudia: **We went shopping, had some lunch at the dinner, and then got our nails done. I asked her if I should dye and cut my hair blond. She didn't go for it.

**Tomas: **NO! Don't do that I love your hair.

**Claudia: **Don't worry I don't like most blonds anyway.

**Tomas: **So what did you buy.

They spent the next 30 minuets looking at what she got. He was surprised to see she actually bought different colors. They head into the kitchen to make dinner.

**Tomas: **Well at least she didn't make you get pink.

**Claudia: **She tried but that's where I put my foot down.

**Tomas: **So did you ask Tea?

**Claudia: **Yes I did. She said yes.

**Tomas: **Well that's great.

**Claudia:** It is, so have you decided who's going to be your best man.

**Tomas: **No, I was going to ask Baz but he's busy with school and his music.

**Claudia: **Why don't you ask Victor?

**Tomas: **Victor?

**Claudia: **Yes Victor, he is the only male friend you have.

**Tomas: **No there's…. Well what about…

**Claudia:** Face it Tomas, you have no friends.

**Tomas: **Yea you're right, but there has to be someone besides Victor.

**Claudia: **What would be so bad about Victor being your best man, with Tea being my maid of honor it's perfect.

**Tomas: **I just know he would do something to ruin the wedding.

**Claudia: **No he wouldn't, Tea wouldn't let him. Besides he likes me.

**Tomas: **You're right, huh fine I'll ask him.

**Claudia: **Good now come on your woman and daughter are hungry.

After dinner and putting Miranda to bed Tomas and Claudia decide to relax while watching T.V. Half way threw "Diary of a Mad Black Woman" Tomas realizes Claudia has fallen asleep. Not wanting to wake her he simply turns The T.V. off and clovers them. He soon follows Claudia into a peaceful slumber.

**(Insert Line Here)**

**A/N- Oh spell check you are my best friend. Congratulations if you finished this chapter, I know not my best chapter but hey what you going to do. **

**-What is this I see do I for see an appearance from Johnny coming my way, maybe maybe. **

**-HAVE YOU HEARD THE GOOD NEWS, no not that good news the other good news. OLTL and AMC are re-airing online. That's what I've heard and I'm hoping that it's actually going to happen this time. Now if only Sarah would return to Gh I would be happy. **

**-So tell me what you think. I'm thinking of throwing some GH drama into the mix soon. Who would you like to see drop by Llandview? **

**-Until next time my fellow fanficters. Happy 2013. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-Hey I'm sorry it took me so long to post. Anyway I hope you like it, please Read and Review. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed it so far that mean so much to me. I Do Not own OLTL or GH. **

**Claudia's P.O.V.**

**The past 8 months have been wonderful. I have a man that not only loves me but love my…. Our daughter. His family doesn't hate me in fact they like me. Things have never been better for me. Except for the past few days. I was so deliriously happy that I didn't realize I was I have been forgetting to take my birth control pills. So here I am in a drug store looking for a pregnancy test hoping no one sees me. **

"**Fuck why does there have to be so damn many" Claudia whines as she looks at the two different tests in each hand. She continues to look for the best one when a hand reaches over and grabs on in front of her.**

"**I always uses these ones, they've never been wrong." **

**Claudia turns to look at this person. Her eyes widen when she realizes who it is.**

"**Sh…Tea, wh-what are you doing here" **

**Tea who has Vincent in a stroller in front of her answers "I know the owner of this place, I come in here some times just to talk, I saw you ans thought I would come say hello, is there a reason you are looking rather intently at the pregnancy test?" Claudia is trying to come up with a good lie but can't find one realizes she's going to have to tell the sister of her fiancé that she might be pregnant.**

"**I uh I am looking for one because uh I um…" Claudia can't seem to say it so Tea says it for here. **

"**Claudia, do you think you are pregnant?" **

"**Yeah" Claudia answers so quickly and quietly that she's not sure Tea heard her, but she did.**

"**Well how's this, we buy a few of theses just to be sure and then we go back to my house and find out. No one is there so you don't have to worry." Claudia looks at Tea shocked. "Wait you are actually gonna wait with me?"**

**Tea answers, "Of course I'm not going to leave you to do this by yourself."**

"**Why" Claudia asks still confused.**

"**Claudia, if you are pregnant, that will be my niece or nephew, your engaged to my brother. I wouldn't let any of my friends do this alone and that's what you are my friend soon to be family. Now come on."**

**Tea leads a almost crying Claudia to the register where they purchase a pregnancy test.**

**Once they got back to the house Tea checked to make sure they were indeed alone. They headed up into the master bathroom. After doing the test they have to wait 10 minutes for the results.**

"**How do we know the results?" Claudia asks. "Well will turn pink if yes white if no." Tea explains. **

"**Okay Claudia, tell me why do you think you are pregnant?" Tea asks as they sit on her bed.**

"**Well a few reasons. I realized yesterday I had missed a few days on my birth control pills, I have been nauseous lately, Tomas made chorizo this morning and I had to make him throw it out because I couldn't stand the smell." Claudia says laughing. " I'm also late" she adds.**

"**Okay how late would you say two days five days….." **

"**Two weeks" Claudia says. "TWO WEEKS, and you just now thinking you might be pregnant.?" Tea says.**

"**I haven't noticed until a few days ago but I wasn't sure. It wasn't till last night when I thought I could really be pregnant."**

"**Why what happened last night?" Tea asks. Claudia begins laughing as she tells her. "Last night I wanted one of those large pickles with hot cheetos stuffed in it." **

"**Hot cheetos in a pickle, that's gross." (A/N it's actually not my pregnant sister eats them like crazy and I tried it.) "I know it is that's what Tomas said, I haven't wanted one of those since I was pregnant with Miranda, it was my number one craving." **

"**Okay Claudia I have to ask you, if you are pregnant what are you going to do?" **

"**I don't' know. I mean fuck I never saw myself having one child let alone two. Things are going so great with Tomas what if I'm pregnant and it changes that?" Claudia says on the verge of tears.**

"**Claudia, that wont happen, if anything things will get better. I know Tomas, I know he loves you and Miranda, and he'll love this baby." Tea tells Claudia trying to soothe her. **

"**I don't want him to hate me." Claudia says not realizing she said it aloud.**

"**Why would he hate you?" Tea asks curious as to why she would say such a thing.**

"**Because it's happened before Tomas will hate me just like S…" Claudia stops herself before she says anything else.**

"**Claudia who hated you. You can tell me." **

**Claudia who is near a panic attack can't look at Tea. **

"**Like Miranda's father hated me. Okay." Claudia finally says.**

"**I thought he didn't know about Miranda, so how could he hate you?" Tea asks.**

"**Miranda wasn't my only pregnancy."**

**Tea gasps "Oh my God, you have another child."**

"**No I had a miscarriage 4 months along." Claudia says finally looking at Tea.**

"**Oh Claudia I'm so sorry, does Tomas know?" Tea asks. "No he doesn't know, and he doesn't need to know." Claudia says as she gets up and starts walking back and forth.**

"**Claudia he should know. Is that why you're scared, because of how Miranda's father reacted. How did he react?"**

"**At first it was okay he was nice to me, then he started to say it wasn't his, he would chase after his old girlfriend. And when I did prove that the baby was his he wasn't there because he was to busy sticking his tongue down some whores mouth." Claudia doesn't tell her EVERYTHING that happened. **

"**Claudia I'm so sorry if you don't mind me asking how did you…you know."**

"**How did I lose the baby." Tea nods her head and stills a glance towards the play pen where Vincent is sleeping. She can't imagine what she would have done if she had lost him.**

"**I was driving home and a car swerved into my lane. I swerved out of the way so we didn't hit each other, I flipped the car over when I crashed. When I was in the hospital they told me that I had damage to the brain and needed to take a medication that could hurt my baby. I refused so the only option left was surgery. After I woke up they told me that my baby wasn't going to make it. I watched as his heart beat got slower and slower until it stopped." **

**Claudia looked at Tea who had tears in her eyes. Tea got up and walked over to Claudia. She wrapped her arms around her. Claudia hugged her back as she cried. Tea began to whisper in her ear.**

"**Oh Claudia I'm sorry, God I don't know what I would do if I lost DanI or Vincent. But sweetie that is not going to happen again."**

"**How do you know?" Claudia asks her voice cracking from crying.**

"**Because Tomas has told me how he can't wait to have more children with you. If you are pregnant he is going to be ecstatic. He's going to go threw all of it with you. He's going to want to be at every appointment. Help pick out every piece of clothing, help pick the names everything. I know because he was like that for me before Victor came back." **

"**You think so?" Claudia asks as she wipes her eyes.**

"**I know so."**

**Before anymore words could be said the alarm they set to tell them when time was up went off. Tea and Claudia make there way to the bathroom. **

"**I can't look you look." Claudia says backing away. Tea steps forward looking at the test.**

"**Before I tell you Claudia tell me, do you want another baby?"**

**Claudia thinks about it. Does she want another baby? She doesn't have to worry about he or she growing up in the business or if her father was going to take them away from her. **

"**Yes I would love to have another baby." She finally says.**

"**Well that's good, because it's positive." Tea says with a huge smile. **

"**Wha, there.. I'm….'' Claudia couldn't even finish. She had the biggest smile on her face she was so happy but scared to. **

"**You're pregnant. Congratulations." Tea says before giving Claudia the biggest hug she's ever received. When they finally part they have tears of joy in there eyes.**

"**So how are you going to tell Tomas" Tea asks as they sit back on the bed. **

"**I don't know how did you tell Victor?" Tea laughs before she answers. "Claudia when Victor came back I was 6 months pregnant I didn't have to tell him he could see."**

"**Oh I guess I can't do that, I don't know what do you suggest."**

"**What's wrong with just telling him?"**

"**Oh you I'll just be like, honey can you pass me the milk oh by the way I'm pregnant."**

"**I see no problem with that." Tea says.**

"**Maybe you right." Claudia says. "Oh honey you'll soon find out I'm always right."**

**Bothe women share a laugh. Claudia who is much happier now says, "Thank you for doing this with me Tea, I don't think I would have been able to do this without you."**

**Tea takes Claudia's hand and says, "Of course what are sisters for. What ever you need Claudia. I'm here for you we all are. This baby is going to have a family that love it so much. Loving parent, a big sister to look out for it, cousins an aunt that is going to spoil him or her rotten then send them back to there mother on a sugar high." Tea laughs as she finishes. **

"**Thank you Tea.'' Claudia says.**

"**Anytime." Tea says giving Claudia another hug.**

"**I should get going Tomas should be back with Miranda soon."**

"**Where did he take her?" Tea asks.**

**Claudia replies "To the zoo, he asked me if I wanted to go but I said no so I could take the test."**

"**Well you should get going. Call me after you tell him okay. And Claudia," **

"**Yeah" Tea finishes. "He's going to be happy trust me."**

"**Yeah okay, I'll call you later. Bye."**

"**Hey anyone here, I'm home." Claudia says as she closes the door to here home. Home a word she never thought she would use when talking about herself. She's never felt like she's had a home until now. **

"**Mama" Miranda yells from the bedroom. Claudia heads there where she sees Miranda sitting on the bed with a balloon head on her head and her face painted to look like a tigers. Tomas is to the side where a mirror is sitting whipping zebra strips off of his face. Or trying to is more like it.**

"**Tomas, what did you do." Claudia says as she looks at the mess he was making.**

"**Don't look at me look at her." Tomas says pointing at a very happy looking baby. "She wanted her face painted, and then wouldn't stop looking at me with her puppy dog eyes until I got one too."**

**Claudia laughs as she whips the paint from his face. "She has you wrapped around her little finger."**

"**She does not." Tomas says getting the rest of the paint off of his face. "She does to, anything she wants you give her. If it's a new toy or a cookie before dinner." **

"**Okay every once in a while she can have a new toy, and I only let the have a cookie once before dinner. She was sick that day she was aloud to be a little spoiled." Tomas defended. "Okay,.." Before she can get another word in Miranda interrupts. **

"**Daddy, walk pease. Walk pease." **

**Tomas walks over to her picks her up, and places her on the floor. She stands up and starts taking a few wobbly before falling on her butt. Each time she gets back up and takes a few more steps. **

"**She's walking more and more everyday." Claudia says as they follow Miranda around. "Yea, and to think, the first few years you spend teaching kids to walk and talk and the rest of the years trying to get them so sit down and shut up." Tomas says and both he and Claudia laugh. "This reminds me we should start baby proofing the place."**

**Claudia who can't hold in that she's pregnant any longer decides that now is the best time.**

"**Yea, speaking about that I have you tell you something."**

"**Okay what do you want to tell me?" Tomas says while scooping Miranda up and placing her in the play pin. **

"**Um okay we may need to do a little more then just baby proofing. And I mean like getting a bigger place more."**

"**Why would we need to get a bigger place? I mean sure I would love to buy a nice big house for us but for now this is perfect for the three of us." **

"**Well that's the time, um there wont be just the three of us soon." Claudia says while picking her finger nails because she was nervous. **

"**I don't get it. Who else will be…" Tomas stops mid sentence. "Claudia."**

"**Yea." Claudia answers.**

"**Claudia, are you saying.. I mean are you….are we… Are you sure?"**

"**I'm pretty sure." Claudia say nervous of how he will react. "I did a home test it was positive." She pauses. Tomas does say anything just looks at her. His face unreadable. "Are you okay."**

"**Am I okay. I'm fucking great." Tomas says as he wraps Claudia into a hug pulling her feet off the ground and spinning her around. Both laugh as he places her back on the floor. **

"**You're really okay with this I mean we never talked about it and…."**

"**Claudia, I am so incredibly happy right now/ And yes I know we never talked about it there is nothing that would make me happier then to know that we are having a baby, God were having a baby." **

**Tomas frames Claudia's face with his hands and brings her closer and kisses her. He pours all of his emotions into that kiss. All the happiness and joy he was feeling right now. He wanted her to know how he felt. After they part for air he continues to pepper her face with kisses. First her forehead then her eyes. her cheeks then her lips again.**

"**Are you okay with this Claudie" Tomas asks.**

**Claudia smiles at the nickname no one ever called her that except for Johnny when her was very young. It used to bug her when Johnny called her that, but surprisingly it doesn't bother her as much when Tomas says it. **

"**I am a little shocked, but I'm very happy. I'm happy that this time around I will have someone with me to go threw this."**

"**Claudie, I will be with you every step of the way. Every doctors appointment, every craving, every kick. I want to go shopping with you pick out room furniture and names. Everything."**

"**That's what Tea said." Claudia states laughing a little.**

"**Tea, when did you see Tea?" **

"**I ran into her at the store when I was buying the test. She waited with me for the result."**

"**Well I'm glad she was there for you but I would have preferred it had been me with you." Tomas states as he leads them to the couch and sits down. He pulls Claudia to sit right by him half sitting half laying on him.**

"**I'm sorry I just wanted to be sure before I told you, and I didn't know how you would react."**

"**It's okay, like I said, I am very happy. I love you and I love Miranda and I will love this baby."**

"**That reminds me." Claudia says getting up from the couch and walks over to the table she put her bag on.**

"**What?" Tomas asks following her. "Tea wanted me to call her after I told you. Well I've told you now I need to call her." **

**Claudia proceeds to call Tea, as Tomas wraps his arms around Claudia's waist. **

"_**Hello" **_**Tea answers. "Tea hey it's Claudia."**

"_**Claudia hi, have you told him yet. How did he react. He was happy wasn't he. Why aren't you answering my questions."**_

"**Woah, Tea I haven't answered them because you haven't stopped talking okay." Claudia says laughing. "Yes I have told him and you were right, he was very happy."**

"_**I told you he would be." "**_**Yes you were, and thank you again for doing it with me it meant so much to me."**

"_**It was nothing Claudia. And remember anything you need day or night just ask okay. And when your hormones kick in and Tomas is pissing you off you can always come here and we can complain about our men together okay." **_**Tea finishes with a laugh.**

"**Okay thank you Tea." **

"_**Anytime Claudia, and tell my brother that is he thought it was bad when I was pregnant, that he's in for a LONG 8 months.**_**" **

"**Haha thank you Tea, Bye.**

"_**Bye"**_

**The line clicks dead and Claudia puts her phone away.**

"**What did she say?" Tomas asks as they sit back on the couch.**

"**She said that you sir are in for a long 8 months."**

"**And I will enjoy every moment of it." He says as he rubs circles on her flat stomach.**

"**I love you, all of you." Tomas says kissing her head.**

"**And we love you too. Now come on you woman and kids are tired lets go to bed."**

"**Yes ma'am.'' **

**Tomas gets up and hepls Claudia up. He then gentle picks up a now sleeping Miranda and caries her to her room and tucks her in. After kissing her good night Tomas and Claudia head to bed. They get into sleeping clothes, for Tomas it's a wife beater (A/N that's what I grew up calling it most people I know call it a tang top but not me.) and boxers and for Claudia it's pajama shorts and on of Tomas under shirts. They clime into bed and snuggle up to each other. **

"**I love you Claudia, and I love the life we are going to have together."**

"**I love you too Tomas so very much."**

**Tomas gently kisses Claudia before they both fall asleep in each others arms. Everything seemed perfect, they were happy and nothing could ruin that for them. But things are never as great as they seem.**

**A/N-Hey people. This chapter took for ever for me to write. I'd like to tank you all again for reading this and for reviewing it. So tell me what you think. **

**A/N-I can't wait for OLTL to return.**

**A/N-I DO NOT own OLTL or GH or any of there characters. I wish I did but I don't. **


	9. Chapter 9

Claudia's P.O.V.

Today Tomas, Miranda and I are going to the doctors to see the baby. I'm 17 weeks so we get to find out what we are having. Tomas and I agreed that we didn't want to wait to know if we are having a boy or a girl, and Tea really didn't want to wait. I'm sure by the time we are done she will already have a large stack of baby clothes waiting for us.

"So are you excided to see your new sibling." Tomas asked Miranda as we make our way to the check in desk. Tea insisted we use Vivian as our primary doctor.

"Yeah, baby baby.!" Miranda squealed excitedly in her fathers arms.

"What do you want, a baby brother or a baby sister?"

"Tomas don't ask her that" Claudia says as they sit down to fill out the required paper work.

"Why not, don't you want to know?"

"I do but I don't want her to get upset if she doesn't get what she wants."

"Nah she wouldn't be upset, would you mija?" Tomas asks Miranda who is trying to get out of his grasp.

"Baby bruder, I want baby bruder." Miranda says as best she could.

"Really, you want a brother, why not a sister?" Tomas asks confused why a little girl would want a brother instead of a sister.

" I want bruder like Viset."

Claudia and Tomas laugh when she tries to say Vincent. Miranda is extremely fond of her younger cousin. If she doesn't see him at least once a day she becomes very sad. And if Vincent doesn't see Miranda he becomes cranky.

"So you want a brother like Vincent, you don't want a sister like Dani?"

"No I want bruder." Miranda answers her mothers question.

"Would you be okay is you had a sister though? What if the baby is a girl?"

Miranda doesn't answer but you can see that she is thinking about the question. She finally answers.

"Is kay but I want bruder to."

"Oh you'd be okay but only if you got a brother too." Claudia says laughing at her answer.

"Yeah bruder to."

"See I told you, she'd be fine, if this baby is a girl that just means we have to keep trying till we have a boy." Tomas says while rubbing Claudia's semi round belly.

"Exactly how many kids do you want?" Claudia asks putting her hands over Tomas'.

"As many as you'll have with me. Whether it's just Miranda and this baby or if we have enough kids to make up a baseball team, I'm happy either way."

"I would love to have a big family but I want to have at least two or three years between the kids. That way they are still close in age but not to close."

They look at there three year old who is playing with her stuffed tiger that's she's named Tizar.

"Miss Claudia Zangari, the doctor will see you now." A nurse came out and told them. Tomas carried Miranda while Claudia lead them to the right office. Once there the nurse takes some blood from Claudia. Once done she says Vivian will be in shortly, leaving them alone.

"You know that reminds me." Tomas says.

"And what would that be." Claudia asks as she bounces Miranda on her knee.

"When do you want to get married, before of after the baby is born."

Claudia thinks about the question. Thanks to her uncle Rudy, with a little bribery,(and a few threats) she was able to quietly get a divorce so when she married Tomas it would be legal. She also found out that Sonny had married Brenda, and then try to marry Kate again. She honestly didn't care what he did just as long as he didn't know about Miranda.

She thought about it for a while longer before answering Tomas.

"I think after would be best. That way all of our family can be there." She says rubbing circles on her belly.

Tomas smiles at her and kisses her on the forehead. "I think that is a great idea."

Before she can say anything, Vivian walked in.

"Hello Claudia, hello Tomas. And hello Miranda." Vivian says sweetly.

"Hello Vivian. Thank you for squeezing us in today." Claudia says.

"It's no problem at all. So today we are doing a sonogram. Do you wish to know the sex?"

Tomas and Claudia look at each other and nod there heads before look to Vivian.

"Wonderful, now Claudia how's about you hope on the table and raise your top."

Claudia does as told. Tomas stands opposite to Vivian next to Claudia with Miranda in his arms.

"Now this was on the warmer so it shouldn't be cold." Vivian says as she squeezes the gel onto Claudia's stomach. Using the wand she spreads it around looking for the babies heart beat. On the screen they see the feet of their baby, Vivian is maneuvering the wand around trying to get a clean picture of the head. When she finally does she points it out to Claudia and Tomas who are standing there in awe.

"There we are, now lets here your heart beat."

The silent room is filled with the fast _thump thump thump thump _of the babies heart beat.

"Everything looks great, heartbeat sounds healthy, the sizes is right. Now lets see if we can see if it's a baby boy, or a baby girl."

"Baby boy." Miranda says sternly which makes all the adults laugh.

It takes 15 minutes for Vivian to get the right angle. The whole time Tomas and Claudia are nervously looking at the screen. Before she tells them what it is she asks them.

"Do either of you have a preference as to what you are having."

Tomas answers, "Well Miranda wants a brother. As for me I'm happy either way. Claudia?"

"I don't care as long as he or she is healthy."

"Well it looks like Miranda gets her wish. Congratulations you're having a boy."

Tears of joy gather in Claudia and Tomas eyes. Miranda is bouncing up and down clapping her hands, happy that she gets a little brother.

"We're having a boy." Tomas says kissing Claudia an the head.

"Yea we are. Are you happy baby girl, you are going to have a little brother."

"Baby bruder." Miranda says happily.

"Now while the picture prints out we need to take about you Claudia."

"What's wrong." Claudia asks a little worried.

Vivian looks at Claudia's charts before answering.

"The baby is fine and developing normally." She says and Claudia takes a revealed breath. "You on the other hand aren't. You are five pounds under the weight we want you at and your iron levels are to low. You need to eat at least every two hours. Lots of protein, milk, cheese, yogurts. Not to much starch foods. Also I want you to take Prenatal vitamins. Do you understand?"

"Yes" Claudia and Tomas answer together.

"I want to see you again in two weeks, and I want you to be at least a pound and a half heavier. Okay. Here is your picture."

Vivian hands Claudia the sonogram photo. On it is the words "I'm a boy".

After making there next appointment Tomas, Claudia, and Miranda head over to Tea's.

"I can't believe I'm under weight. It feels like all I've been doing is eating."

"Yea but most of that has just been pickles and cucumbers. How's about for dinner we go to Buenos Dias."

"That's sounds good. I can't wait to tell Tea."

"You to have really gotten close." Tomas says

"Yea we have. She's been great to me. I'm glad we've been getting alone so well. It's nice having a friend around."

"What about you're other friends. Why don't you talk to them."

Claudia laughs while Tomas stares at her confused.

"Tomas, I don't have any other friends. Truth be told Tea is the first real friend I've had."

"That can't be true." Tomas says not believing her.

"It's true. When I was growing up daddy never let me had friends over, not that there were any to bring over. My father was known for being crazy and no one wanted to be near me because they were scared of him. Plus I've never been great talking to people. I usually end up insulting them somehow."

Tomas doesn't say anything. Here was this amazing woman that no one ever got to be around because of her father.

"Well it's there lose. Because you are amazing and beautiful."

"Thank you Tomas."

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. When they pulled up to Tea and Victors house they were greeted with a very excited Tea and DanI.

"So what are you having a boy or a girl?" Tea asks before they are even in the door.

"Hello to you to hermana" Tomas says before kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah yeah nice to see you to. Now what are you having?" Tea asks.

Instead of answering Claudia hands her the sonogram picture. Tea and Dani take the photo and look at it.

"Aww your having a boy! Vincent is going to have a little buddy." Dani says still gushing over the photo.

"Man I bet that kid will have a temper on him." Tea says laughing.

"Why do you say that?" Claudia asks.

" Tomas was the most stubborn baby ever."

"How would you know that, you weren't even born!?"

"Because Papi would tell me. He would tell me that you were the hardest of all of us

as a baby to raise."

"Lovely a stubborn Porte Rican and a stubborn Italian procreating. This should be fun.'' Claudia says sarcastically.

"And you're going to love every moment of it." Tea says taking Vincent from Victor and sits next to him on the couch.

They spend the next few hours at Tea's house talking about random things. From baby names and nursery themes to recent news. Some how Tea and Claudia had gotten into a playful argument about who's a better cook.

"There's no way you could cook better than me."

"Uh yes. Everyone knows that Italians are the best cooks. And I just happen to be better than most." Claudia says smugly.

"Tomas you're the only one who has tried both of our cooking's who's is better?"

"Uh you want me to pick between my bad tempered sister and my pregnant fiancé. I'm sorry but I'd like to live long enough to see my son born thank you."

"Well then I say we have a cook off." Tea announces.

"A cook off? Between you and me? Well that sounds like a great idea. Even though I know I will win." Claudia says.

"Don't be so sure of yourself."

"Now ladies are you sure this is a good idea. You both are great cooks do you really need to know who's the best." Tomas asks hoping they would agree.

"Yes" Claudia and Tea say at the same time. Causing everyone to laugh.

"Okay lets go." Claudia says getting up from the couch.

"Right now?" Tea asks.

"yea right now. That is unless your scared?" Claudia teases.

"You're on. What are the rules?"

"Why does there need to be rules?"

"So we play fair. Okay how bout, we get 10 minutes to look around and see what we'll cook. We get one dish. And no cheating."

"Aww that's no fun." Claudia whines.

"Tough. And all of you will be the judges." Tea says pointing to everyone in the living room.

"That sounds fine to me. I'm starving." Jack announces while holding his stomach.

"When aren't you hungry?" Dani says while playfully pushing Jack.

"Hey I'm a growing boy."

"Yea enough chit chat lets go." Tea says impatiently.

Everyone heads to the kitchen to watch the cook off.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Statesville**

"Manning." The guard calls from outside Todd's cell.

Inside Todd sits on his cot leaning against the wall with his legs raised up to his chest. In his hands are two photos. One of Blair and a young Starr holding baby Jack and the other is of Dani he bribed a guard into letting him have them. He's spent the last few months sitting in the same spot just looking at these picture. But that doesn't mean he hasn't been up to his old ways.

"What do you want?" Todd says not looking away from the photos.

"You've got a visitor." Opening his cell door.

"Who is it?" He asks getting up from his spot.

The guard doesn't answer. He simply cuffs his hands together and leads him to the private visitation rooms. No one was in the room when Todd was escorted in. The guard re-hand cuffs him to the table before leaving the room. After a while the door reopens and Todd's visitor walks in.

"Well this is a surprise. I didn't expect to see you." Todd says.

"You've been calling me and my associates none stop for months. Saying you have something we'd like to know but will only tell me in person. Now I don't have all day what is it you want Mr. Manning?" He asks still standing by the door.

"Well lets just say I have some important information you will be very interested to hear."

"I don't have time for this, tell me what you think you know so I can get going." He says losing what little patience he had.

"Trust me you'll want to make time for this. Its about the Zaccharas."

Hearing this name the man becomes more interested in the conversation.

"What about the Zaccharas?"

"Well if you want to know, you have to do something for me first."

"And why would I do that?" He asks.

"Because Mr. Corinthos. What I have to say will be in both of our best interests." Todd answers.

"And how do I know what you have to say is worth it. How do you know that I don't already know what it is you are going to tell me." Sonny argues.

"I know for a fact that you don't because if you did, you wouldn't be here."

Sonny stare at Todd both sizing each other up. Finally after a long silence Sonny answers.

"Okay what is it you want." He asks.

"I want you to get me out of here." Todd says gesturing around the room as much as he can with his hands chained to the table.

"And how do you expect me to do that?"

"I don't know and I don't particularly care as long as I'm out."

"I need some insurance first. So I know that I'm not just busting you out and you give me poor information."

"Now why would I do that. Your reputation makes you out to be someone not to mess with. Although in the past I was known to poke the bear with a stick I have to much to lose right now. Which is why I need to get out. Not only will my information help you it helps me as well."

"How is that Mr. Manning? How do you have anything to do with the Zaccharas?"

"I don't but someone I know and despise does. S do we have a deal or not. Because if not I'm sure the Zacharas would be interested in my information."

Sonny doesn't answer right away he ways his options. If Todds information is useful it might help with running the Zaccharas out of town. And if its not he can always just kill him.

"I'll see what I can do Mr. Manning. And remember people who play me, don't get a chance to do it again." He says before knocking on the door for the guard to open it. "We'll be in touch." He says while walking away. On his way out he makes a call to Jason.

"Jason listen I might be getting some information on the Zaccharas."

"_What about?" _Jason asks

"I don't know yet but listen, I want you to call Diane and get her on a plane down here to Llandview Pennsylvania. I'll fill her in before I head back to Port Charles."

"_Alright, I hope you know what you are doing Sonny."_

"So do I Jason." He says before hanging up.

* * *

A-N I sorry its taken me so long to post a new chapter. I want to post at least two chapter a month hopefully.

A-N I was hard trying to be Todd and Sonny at the same time.

A-N Please read and review. Tell me what you think. I DO NOT OWN GH OR OLTL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.


End file.
